The Doomsday Device
by Somepersonoutthere
Summary: My first fic! Three children with extraordinary powers find Sonic and his friends unconsious. How did they get there? Plus, Eggman has come to Earth too and is up to his old tricks again. Can they save the planet from what may be his best plan yet?
1. Starting Summer

**Sorry last chapter was so short and I made it all a bit foggy who the characters were. I'll make it better in this chapter, I promise!**

---------------------------

_RING!_ I sighed in relief when the final "bell" rang. Finally, we're free! Summer vacation is finally here! No more books, no more homework, and no more projects for two months, plus two weeks of August! I was free to do whatever I wanted.

I burst out of the doors of my high school into the warm Summer air. All over the parking lot I could hear laughter, sobbing, and the occasional "I'M FREE!!!". The usual things I hear when school lets out.

"Hey, sis," a voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned immediately, only to see that it was my somewhat-identical twin brother, Daniel.

"Danny! Don't scare me like that!" I hated it when he snuck up on me. He should know by now that I have a short attention span and am not extremely aware of my surroundings.

He gave me a big, very un-brotherly grin. "Come on, she'll be waiting," he said. I nodded, and we were off.

I so bad wanted to start running at full speed. But my parents didn't want us to "show others how special we are" by doing our stuff in public. My parents can be morons sometimes. But Danny would also have a hard time keeping up, so I just walked alongside him.

When we came to the bus stop that usually took us to our neighborhood every day, my younger sister, Maddie was waiting there. Not that she ever isn't. Dad says that if that ever happens, we need to call the cops. I think we'd have a hard time explaining if she destroyed anything….

Maddie smiled when we approached her. "Hey guys!" she said. "Can you believe it? We've finally escaped the evil torturous dungeon that those psychopaths call education! I was about ready to bust outta there myself!"

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "We'd better enjoy it while we can, though. I have a feeling that this is going to be a Summer we won't forget!" I might as well tell you now that nobody, and I mean NOBODY ever doubts Danny's "feelings". I'll explain later.

The bus stopped in front of us right then. We climbed on, ready for a Summer that would possibly be our best yet.

Later…

I walked up to my house, pulling the key out of my pocket as I walked. I slid the key into the slot, and unlocked our grand estate. I'm not kidding about this, either. Our house is your basic, three-story mansion settled in a small grove of trees at the top of a small escarpment overlooking a beach. The view is amazing, I tell you.

However, when I entered the house, I immediately realized something was wrong. My mother would usually be waiting for us in the office near the front door, working on the computer or something. Either that or she'd text us saying she'd be somewhere. I checked my phone on the bus, and sure enough, no texts.

"Maddy, Diana, you might want to come here for a second!" Danny shouted from the kitchen. I was there in a flash, and I waited about five seconds before I saw Maddy walk in.

Danny was holding a note. He set it on the counter so we could read it.

The note looked something like this:

Kids,

Remember the digging site I kept checking up on? Well, a couple weeks ago, they found a few things. I have my cell phone, and I want you to call me when you get here. Mom's here too, and I purposely told her not to text you about her whereabouts. You're welcome.

Dad

Well this was a strange turn of events, wasn't it? Fortunately, Dad had taken us to that site of his more times than once. We knew the way from here to there and back by heart. We also knew how to get there the old-fashioned way, while going unnoticed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I said excitedly. "Let's get moving!"

All three of us burst out of the door. I looked at my Danny and Maddy. "Danny, it's your turn to carry Maddy!" I said with a big grin on my face.

Danny rolled his eyes. He knew better than all of us whose turn it was to carry Maddy. He gathered her whole twelve-year-old self into his arms and grunted loudly. "Jeez, Maddy! How much do you weigh?"

Maddy stared at him. "I probably weigh less than you do. Now go, you idiot!"

All three of us were getting impatient. "Come on," I said. "If you don't go now, I'm gonna get there before you do!"

I took off at high speed, looking back just in time to see Danny get a running start and take off into the air, with Maddy in his arms.


	2. The Discovery

**Well, I have a disclaimer for you guys, since I forgot to put one in.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Sega, Sonic the Hedgehog, or any other characters that belong to Sega. I do however, own this fic!**

**I know the last chapter made some of you confused, but trust me, I'll explain everything eventually.**

---------------------------

That's right, you heard me. Danny started flying. I started running as fast as I can go.

I think you all have probably figured it out by now, but we have what everyone calls "powers". We were born that way, but both my parents are ordinary people. In fact, everyone on Earth is an ordinary person except for us. Dad says that either it's a strange birth defect that the world hasn't seen yet, or Mom did something that involved radioactivity at the science lab she worked at from morning 'till noon.

We all can do different stuff. I can run. Fast. Not at speeds when you just lapped a kid on your school track, but at speeds that make people turn to the person next to them after I've passed and think to themselves _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING?!?!_

Danny can fly. But you already knew that. But he's also a psychic, in a way. He can feel if events in the future are going to be good or bad. He's also known as the smartest kid on the planet, since the IQ tester we went to see let him go early, because he finished his IQ test ten minutes early. How long does it take for someone to usually pass an IQ test? Ten minutes. At least, that's what Danny says. I don't believe him on this one.

You'd think since we're twins that we'd have the same powers. But no. I guess since we're different genders we can do different stuff.

Maddy-well, let's just say that she's so strong, she'd make Superman cry. Yet she's the baby of the family. That's enough being said right there.

All of us have more powers, too. You'll figure them out eventually. Either that, or I'll just tell you what they are at some point.

We entered the archaeological site with a flourish. I jumped down from a high ledge as Danny began to descend. I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed Dad's number.

"Diana! You're here already?" Dad asked. Honestly, my dad could be a complete idiot sometimes.

"Do you still not know how fast we can get here when we want to?" I asked my clueless father. "Danny can fly really fast now, you know. I think that's a bit insulting."

"Well, I'm just glad you're here. I'm going to bring you up to where I am. Do you see that tunnel the guys made in the ledge across from the railroad?"

I looked. Sure enough, there was this gaping tunnel with a bunch of rocks there in front of it. "Yeah, I see it. Why?"

"I need you to go in there," Dad said. "When you get to where it ends, there's a ladder. Climb up it, and just keep going. Then, you're there."

"Okay. Thanks, Dad!" I hung up. "Okay guys, we're off!" I ran up to the tunnel and-after making my way past the huge rocks-sat at the entrance. "Well, what're you waiting for?" I taunted. "Come on! Dad's not going to be here all day. He's got work to do!"

Danny and Maddie made their way over as fast as they could. Then, we set off on our little journey through the tunnel. I followed the directions Dad gave me. However, I stopped when I got to the ladder.

"What the hell, Diana?" Danny spat. But I think he got the message when he looked up. "Oh," he said quietly.

The ladder was leading up more than 300 feet of cave wall. At least, that was my estimate. I did not want to climb up that thing. So I decided that we'd go the simpler way.

I grabbed onto Danny's hand. So did Maddy. Danny sighed. "You guys can be jerks sometimes." He jumped, and soon enough, we were flying, passing the ladder with extreme speed. In thirty seconds, we were at the top.

I suddenly felt light-headed. "How high up are we?" I asked Danny.

"Really high," he answered. "That's about how long it takes me to get about as high as a plane or high-flying bird can go."

I sighed, and started walking. How did Danny stand the cold air and lack of oxygen that came with going high up?

As we walked, we saw strange things. Grass was growing in here, and I thought that was strange. I saw a wall of ice covering a section of the wall on my right. Too bad I couldn't see through it. If I could, I would be able to see if there was anything behind it.

As we were walking past that wall of ice, we came across two familiar figures. Two figures I liked to call: Mom and Dad!

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! How goes it?" I asked, walking up to them.

They seemed startled to hear me, but they turned around and smiled at us. I realized at an early age how much my siblings and I look like our parents. All of us have blond hair, like my mom's, but it's dark enough to be able to have a small resemblance to my dad's light brown hair. The three of us also have blue eyes, like our dad does, but they are sort of a paler blue, which resembles my mom's eyes.

"Hey, guys!" Dad said enthusiastically. "Come on, I'll show you guys what I was talking about. Helen, you come too. I know you've already seen this, but it's just too strange to explain."

Mom rolled her eyes. "As if I could explain it. Just because I stayed in science doesn't mean I know everything." She sighed as Dad grabbed her wheelchair and pushed her along with him. Me, Danny, and Maddy followed, too.

Dad led us down the tunnel-thing. Then, I saw brighter light up ahead (the cave was lined with torches for light), and I knew I was about to see what Dad had been talking about.

There seemed to be what looked like a door that had opened up. The digging team must have opened it up or something. When we walked through the "door", I was speechless.

This was far more than I had ever dreamed of an archaeologist site being capable of uncovering. I was standing on the strangest thing I had ever come across. I suddenly knew what it felt like to be Danny, or at least Maddy when Danny was carrying her. What I was seeing couldn't be real. I knew it was no dream, but I wondered how it could be possible.

I looked at the floating chunks of land I was seeing. These were like asteroids floating in the sky, only they were flat on the top where you walked and had grass on them. The biggest one was the first one I saw, and it looked like it had some sort of building on it. I suspected there was supposed to be something on top of it, but there was nothing.

"Can we go up there?" Maddy asked Dad. She knew that Danny would probably fly her up there. I assumed that there was once a bridge leading from here to the big island, since I saw remains of it hanging down from the land I was standing on. If it was still up, she wouldn't need Danny's help at all.

But Dad didn't see the fun in exploring ancient ruins, apparently. "Sorry," he said, "but we're still researching the area. They keep telling us to come and see if we can help them out with this, but we still hardly know anything. If they hadn't knocked down that wall, this never would have been uncovered, and we wouldn't be here. It's strange, though. I feel like I've seen this place before, but I can't remember when."

Mom laughed. "Well, while you try to remember your forgotten childhood, I'll let the kids go home. You guys got let out of school today, didn't you?"

"Yup," Maddy said. "But we'll go home now. It took us a while to get here, despite how fast these two can go, and you know how late they get let out of school." She pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked it. "It's already six!"

"Well, we'll se you at home then," I said, waving to them. I could not believe this. Was this what Danny meant by having a Summer we wouldn't forget? I had a feeling that this was probably part of it, but not all. When we were heading home, I hoped that our journey had only just begun.


	3. A Strange Encounter

Faithful readers (if I have any yet), I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF HELP!!! If anyone can tell me how to review and/or read stories while still logged on to my account, I'd really appreciate it! Thank you!

Disclaimer (again): I don't own Sega, Sonic, or related characters. I DO own this story, so don't copy!

---------------------------

**We decided to go back the way we came. I loved this route, what with all the trees and streams and all that what-not. It was full of scenery. Best of all, I didn't have to carry Maddie. My parents made Danny carry her **_**again. **_**Thank God for the powers of authority.**

**It was getting dark, which was unusual. At this time of year, it usually gets darker later. It was only six-thirty, and the sky had suddenly turned dark.**

**I was pondering on that thought when a sudden gust of wind knocked me off my feet. I looked up to see Danny struggling to hold on to Maddy. I hoped there wasn't a tornado or hurricane close by. But if there was, wouldn't the wind have blown earlier in our trip back home? And wouldn't Danny have "sensed" something was wrong?**

**I got back up as the immediate hurricane-like wind died down as quickly as it had started. What had just happened? Maybe the answer was waiting for us in the clearing/field thing we were approaching. Wind is common in that field, but nothing like this had ever happened when we were traveling by it before.**

"**Hey, Diana," Danny said from above me. "You might want to take a look in that field right there. Something really weird just went on here." With that, he glided down into the tall grass.**

**I looked up and noticed that the sky had turned brighter again. The way it was supposed to be at six-thirty during this time of year. It's like someone put a DVD into their TV or something and fast-forwarded it. Something like that.**

**Danny was putting Maddy down as I walked backwards into the grassy clearing. I started jogging backwards.**

"**Show-off!" Maddy yelled. Then her eyes widened. "Uh, Diana? I think you should-"**

"**Huh," I said, still jogging with my back turned in the direction I was going. "I don't se any-AUGH!!!" I fell down on my back into something. This definitely was ****not**** here when I came through here a while back.**

**I slowly stood up and turned around. There was a HUGE indentation in the field here, with lots of cracks and bumps in it to compete the whole "crater" effect. However, the field wasn't burnt or anything, so it couldn't have been hit by some meteor or something. I guess it just sort of…happened.**

**But that's not only what was so strange about it.**

**In this whole crater-like thing were weird-looking little…things. They looked like animals, but their fur colors were different from normal animal's fur colors. Also, they were oddly-shaped, and they had articles of clothing on.**

**Maddy seemed fascinated by all this. "Whoa," she whispered, enchanted by the weirdness of it all. "OMG CAN WE KEEP THEM?!?!?" She managed to make those big puppy-dog eyes that ****nobody**** can ever resist.**

**I sighed. "Well, they seem helpless, whatever they are. Why don't we take most of them home to learn more about them, and nurse them back to health? Then, we can let them go." I knew that this was probably going to turn out terribly, but I have to admit, they looked kind of interesting. I wanted to find out more about them.**

**Danny, for one, absolutely ****loved**** my idea. "Cool. Let's do that." With that, he walked into the crater (I don't know what else to call it) and lifted two of the animal-things, and took off. Maddy did the same, only she picked up four. Trust me, you don't want to know how she managed to do that.**

**I walked over, scooped up the last one, and took off running. As I ran, I looked down at the strange life-form. This one was blue, had spikes on its back and the back of its head, and - like all the other ones - was either knocked unconscious or dead. For our sake and Maddy's, I hoped it wasn't the second option.**

"**HEY! A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE, PLEASE!" I stopped. We had forgotten about Maddy! But we couldn't carry her and the…whatever you call them. We'd have to make multiple trips.**

"**Maddy, we'll come back for ya! Just stay put, and we'll come back!" I then ran off to the house.**

**I still couldn't believe I had actually come up with this. What did I just get myself into?**

**---------------------------**

**Well, there you go! I know none of these chapters are very long, but I want to put in some breaks. I have absolutely no life, so expect another chapter soon. By the way, read my request up there. I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!!! I just got this account, and some things are still new to me!**


	4. A Few New Residents

**HAHA! Another chapter! When I start school in a few months, I won't be writing as much. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? **

**Disclaimer:**** SEGA, Sonic, and related characters don't belong to me. This story belongs to me, though. GET USED TO IT!!!**

---------------------------

When we finally managed to transport all the little furry things into our house, I decided that we'd just keep them in our rooms for now. If Mom and Dad came in to find them all piled up in the doorway or something…I didn't want to think about it. In fact, seeing any of these guy could scare the crap out of my parents, and they might call the government or something.

So, Danny and I gave Maddy a lecture on why to never ever ever ever let Mom and Dad see any of these things. But Maddy just stared at us and shook her head when we were finished.

"You guys, I'm twelve," she said. "I'm not stupid. I can handle this." With that, the walked across the hall to her bedroom, where she was keeping two of the seven animal-things we picked up. Yes, there were more, but we didn't think we could handle all of them at once.

After a while, Mom and Dad came home. We greeted them, and then I went back upstairs. I had to hide these guys in case the maid (yes, we have a maid) or Giovanni (our butler) came upstairs. I had to hide them all in the closet, the most inconspicuous place in the house. Nobody but the room's occupants go in there. I first took care of the two in Maddy's room, then the three in Danny's room. However, when I walked through the bathroom that connected my room and Danny's, I realized something was wrong.

There was only one unconscious mutant (I'll call them that for now) in the room. The other one was missing.

I looked around my room. I didn't think anyone would take something like a mutant. I couldn't look for it later. I had to find it now.

I glanced at the mutant on my bed and sighed. I should at least take care of this one. I lifted it up into my arms, and brought it over to my closet. I opened the closet door, but right after I did, I froze.

Inside the closet, the mutant was trying to jump up and look out the window or something. It could have been trying to get away through the window. I have no idea why it didn't just settle for the window in my room.

I slowly stepped in the closet and set down the mutant I was holding. Then, I slowly backed away. I figured I could get away with closing the door and locking it before it could get away.

Unfortunately, someone (cough Danny cough) left out a big book (I think it was _Gone With the Wind_), and didn't bother to pick it up, causing me to stumble and fall because, like I said, I was walking backwards. This little accident caused the mutant to turn around almost instantly.

I am a big wimp, so I screamed and ran to my bed. I know, I know, why didn't I close the closet door, lock it, and make a run for it? Well, I don't think straight when I'm panicking, so my mind was just telling me to get away from it. I didn't know what to do, so I just jumped on m bed and cowered on top of it with my back pressed against the wall. The mutant came out of the closet, and stared up at me with its huge green eyes. Ironically, this mutant was the blue one I had been carrying.

"Hey, chill out," it said. Wait, did it just _talk_ to me? They looked mute to me! "Calm down. I'll only hurt you if you hurt me or if you want me to hurt you….You don't want me to hurt you, right?"

"N-n-no," I stuttered. Why was I so scared of this thing? It seemed harmless to me. And I'll have to admit, it did look pretty cool. I guess it's because it looked so different, yet it could _talk_. How the hell did it learn to do that?

It looked around. "Umm…where exactly am I? I, uh, don't really recognize this place."

"Y-you're in my r-room." I needed to calm down. This was ridiculous. I was scared of a harmless human-like animal. I guess it could do some damage if it wanted to. But I didn't want to think about that.

It stared at me. "Yeah, I got that. But uh…exactly…tell me the city, continent, planet…"

Oh. "Well, you're about a mile away from Station Square, Florida, in the United States of America, which is in North America on the planet Earth." All the details. That should fill him in.

"Aww…" it dashed at incredible speed-possibly faster than I could-into the closet. "Hey, if he's here, where's everyone else?" I assumed it was referring to the smaller, fox-like mutant in there with two tails (you heard me). At least I know one of their genders. I wasn't making any assumptions at all. However, the blue one that was awake sounded like a boy, so I'll say he rather than it from now on.

There was one thing I needed to know, however. "Umm, do you have a name? I don't want to just be calling you "blue dude", 'cause that would be the wrong thing to call you…." I let my voice trail off.

He turned to look at me. Then, he stuck out his hand. "Sonic," he said simply. "That's me. You?"

I grabbed his hand. "Diana," I said, and shook his hand a few times. Then, he pulled his back.

"Now, do you mind telling me if there's anyone else here I should know about besides him? He'll tell you his name when he wakes up." Sonic-I love that name-crossed his arms, as my mind continued trying to process all the things that Danny would call "highly illogical".

"Well, there's three in my brother's closet, and two in my sister's room, but I-" he was gone in an instant, not letting me finish.

When I got to Danny's room (how did he know where that was?), Sonic had already unlocked the closet door and was walking into it. Watching him run made watching me run look suckish. He was fast! I wonder if his parents knew he was going to be that fast when they named him.

"Were you planning to lock us in closets?!? Seriously, you could have at least been a bit less heartless. At least give us the room!" Sonic sounded outraged. I think he likes wide open spaces. Maybe he's claustrophobic! He's going to like the area we're in, then. Plenty of space to run, and by the beach, too!

"Well, for one thing, our rooms don't have locks, so someone could walk in and take you somewhere to perform tests on you or dissect you or something. Second, if you were to walk out or something, my parents or Giovanni might see you, and we'd have failed in our mission to protect you. We don't want you guys to get hurt or anything."

"Kid, I've gotten hurt before. I managed to suck up the pain. Now, if you would please unlock the closet doors, and I'll explain everything to them when they wake up. If I knew I was gonna be here, and who was gonna be here with me, I'd feel better. But I guess you don't know any of us but me, so leave it to me. They'll listen to what I say. I hope…." Apparently there were some guys he didn't get along with.

I heard the speaker in my room on the wall turn on. "Diana! Come downstairs! Dinner's ready!" Mom's voice came out from the speaker. I didn't want to make her mad, so I decided to let Sonic be in charge of all the animal things.

I pressed the button on the wall speaker. "Be right there!" I shouted, and let go. I then turned to Sonic. "You do whatever you think needs to be done. By the way, are you hungry?" I might as well get them all some food.

"Yeah, I guess I could go for some food. I'm sure everyone else will want something, too, so bring up some stuff for everyone. And please, don't bring up any crud." He shuddered. I'll make sure to remember that he hates food that isn't good.

I nodded, but stopped when I tried to leave. I turned to face him again. "Can you tell me - I hope I'm not being intrusive here - what are you?"

Sonic smiled. "I'll tell you when your sibs are up here. Right now, you'd better go before your mom gets too mad."

He wasn't giving anything away. I could handle that. So I headed for the dining room. I started to worry about what they'd do when they woke up if I wasn't there, but I shrugged it off. Sonic seemed like a nice guy. I just hoped he could hold off everything until I brought up some food.

---------------------------

**What do you think so far? I don't care if I've got any readers or not. I'll keep going. NOTHING CAN STOP ME!!! Oh, by the way, R&R if you can. I'm accepting anonymous reviews now! Thanks for your support!**


	5. Dinner is Served!

**Well, I figured out how to review while logged in, so no one has to help me. =D In the meantime, I want to get this story done so I can just get to the sequel, which is actually much better than this. Well, here you go! I got a question from my friend that told me to tell you this: The place mentioned in the previous chapter is not where I live. I know they're Japanese, but I didn't want to put them there for plot reasons. So just assume that Station Square and everything that has happened in Sonic X or other things was in Florida. I didn't know where else to put it!!! D=**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Sega, Sonic, or any related characters.**

---------------------------

I came to the dining room, only to see that my family had started eating without me. I decided to have a talk with my siblings before they ate too much.

"Umm, Maddy? Danny? Can I talk to you guys for a second?" I wanted to make this fast, so I wouldn't have to put up with angry, hungry-maddened animals when I got back upstairs.

Danny sighed. "Can't it wait until after dinner?" he asked. "For all we know, you could be-"

"No, Danny. It can't wait," I said in the steely voice I used to let people know I meant business.

"Come on, Danny," Maddy said. "This could be more important than you think."

Reluctantly, Danny followed Maddy and me into the den, ignoring the confused looks our parents were giving us. We all sat down.

"Guys, they're starting to come back to consciousness," I whispered. "I talked to one of them, and we need to bring up food. Otherwise, they might eat us in our sleep!"

Maddy looked horrified, and she nodded hastily. Danny didn't look like he was buying it, but he agreed to it anyway. So, we quickly came up with a really lame plan (courtesy of the flying child next to me) that was actually stupid enough to work. So, we all went back into the dining room to commence Operation: Feed the Creatures! Maddy grabbed a big bowl on her way back, though and handed it to Danny, who managed to keep it hidden when he sat back down.

"Hey, Mom, Dad?" I asked my parents innocently. "That site that we went to earlier-well, it was neat and all, but-don't you think there is anything more hidden in there? Like, what about the wall completely covered in ice? Don't you think that's a little weird?"

While my parents tried to answer my question, Danny kept grabbing food from random places on the table-his plate, Maddy's plate, the big dish in the middle-and stuffing them in the bowl, and then using his little "mind powers", lifted it up, and carrying it into the den.. All while managing to stay in his seat.

"-Although they are still working on it," Dad continued. "There should be plenty they find."

"Well, this was great, love the food, I'll be sure to thank whoever cooked it this time, love ya, bye!" Danny rushed out of his chair and into the den. Maddy and I followed.

Mom sighed. "I swear, these kids are eating faster every day…."

Maddy, Danny, and I rushed upstairs with the big bowl of food. Danny put a ton of food in that thing! That should be enough to feed all seven of them.

When we got to my room and opened the door, I had to take the food bowl from Maddy so she wouldn't drop it. To be honest, I didn't know if I liked what I saw or not.

Two more animal-things had come to, and were playing with some old toys I used to play with. I'll have to admit, it was kinda cute. Also, Sonic was sleeping on my bed! I'll be bugging him about that later.

Maddy hit Sonic with a random object in my room, causing him to wake up. "OW! What was that for?"

"We brought food. Are you happy?" I placed the bowl of food down. They'd better be happy. We skipped our dinner so they could eat.

The animal-things playing with the toys-a rabbit-like one, and a blue one I couldn't describe if I tried-stopped playing, and turned their gazes to the food. Their faces lit up, and they ran over.

"Yay!" the rabbit-thing said in a high-pitched voice. "Food!!" She-I'm going to assume-picked up an apple and bit into it. The other one did the same with a strawberry.

After swallowing the bite she took, she looked up at us. "Hi. My name's Cream. And this is Cheese, my chao." Cream nodded to the blue thing hovering next to her. I just noticed that it had wings. "What's your name?"

I smiled at her. "I'm Diana, and these are my siblings Danny and Maddy. Danny and I are twins." I should let you know now that I'm a sucker for cute things. Little kids being one of them. They're so…cute. If you're a girl also, you probably understand.

Cream smiled at us also. "I like those names. They're simple, yet original. They suit you well."

"Chao, chao!" Cheese seemed to agree with her. With that, they continued eating.

Sonic picked up a roll and began eating. "Hey, this is good. Who made this stuff?"

Maddy shrugged. "Some people come and cook food every day. Dad's cooking sucks, and Mom won't do it, so we hire people. Except, we usually make our own breakfasts, if we can make it."

"Huh," Sonic said, continuing to chew the roll. He was apparently interested in food. I'll have to remember that.

Suddenly, the fox-thing came out of the closet, his hand on his forehead.

"Hey, Tails," Sonic said. "How goes it?"

"Ugh, my head," Tails moaned. Then his eyes landed on the food bowl. "Oooh! Food!" His hand came off of his forehead and went for a dumpling.

"Hi, Tails," Cream greeted him with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, my head hurts, but other than that, I'm fine. What happened?" Tails looked around. "I don't find this place to be familiar."

"To be honest, we don't know what happened, either," Danny told them. "We found you in a field, and chose to take some of you guys home so you could get better. We'd also like to find out more about you. But while you're here, you can't let my parents, Giovanni, or any of the maids that come between twelve p.m. and five p.m. Otherwise, we'll all be in trouble."

"So, the deal is this," Sonic said. "Basically, you guys give us food, shelter, a place to sleep, and a few other things we'd like to have. But we have to hide from all your family members, the ladies that clean your house, and that guy? We have to stay up here?"

"You've got the idea," I said, nodding. He figured it out.

All three of them looked at us. "To be honest, that actually kinda sucks," Sonic said. "I'm gonna feel trapped. But I guess I can handle it for now." He sat back down.

"I'm going to my room," Danny said. "I'll be back in a minute." He left through the bathroom connecting our rooms. He was only in his room for about ten seconds when he came in with a writhing, very awake animal-thing, who was struggling to get out of his grasp. "I found him when he was going under my bed," Danny said, his eyes wide.

"Put me down!" The mutant-no, animal-no, creature-whatever they're called, it apparently did not like being handled.

Sonic looked at the struggling green, wild-haired mass that was being held by Danny. "Dude, calm down. Don't act like a two-year old." He shook his head in disgust.

"Don't try to act like Mom," he spat (I'm still going by how they look and sound here!). "It's bad enough having to deal with that from one sib."

Sonic hurled the apple core he was holding at him, hitting him right in the nose.

"AUGH! What the-" he was cut off by the sight of-you guessed it-the food bowl. Danny sighed and dropped him, causing him to walk over and take a few items, which he carried over to a corner.

"That's my brother, Manic," Sonic told us. "Don't pay attention to him right now. He's really a good guy once you get to know him."

Tails gave Sonic a look of confusion. "I don't remember him. You never mentioned him, and I've never seen him."

"Me either," Cream said. "Where has he been all this time?"

"The last time we were here on Earth, he had stayed behind somehow. He travels a lot, also, and until after our last return, I hadn't seen him since I was eleven."

Maddy suddenly burst through the door carrying two more animal-things. I hadn't even noticed that she'd left. "These guys woke up," she said throwing them in. "Now all we have to do is wait for the last one, in Danny's room. Then, I want you guys to explain a few things to us."

The two she had thrown in were both pink, and had different shades of blue eyes. However, one had spikes hanging down from her head like hair, and the other had her spikes up, like Manic and Sonic. She also had a wisp of hair covering her right eye. I'm going with the assumption that they were both girls because 1) They were both pink, and 2) They were wearing dresses. Well, one was. The other one had a shirt and a mini skirt.

"Ugh, I feel terrible," one of them said. "I'm gonna go lie down." She walked over to the chair by my wall and sat in it.

"Don't you want anything to eat, Amy?" Cream asked. "We'll save some for you if you don't feel like having anything."

Amy smiled at her. "No, I'm all right. I'll just eat something later."

The other pink one, however, went for the food. She daintily ate her food little by little, making small indentations in the shrimp she was eating.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Dumb princess," he said, obviously referring to the pink girl.

She glared at him. "Homeless slob," she retorted.

"Hey, I've got a home!" Sonic sounded offended. "I just don't go there that often."

"Well, it's your loss. Anyway," she turned her gaze to us. "I'm Sonia, future ruler of my home planet. My mother is the high queen, the current ruler. The lazy butt and the thief over there are my brothers. You're gonna want to get on Manic's good side if you don't want your stuff to disappear. Over in the corner, Manic gave Sonia a big, cheesy smile.

Suddenly, we heard a crash coming from Danny's room. "Oh no," Danny moaned. He sprinted into his room, and within second he was back, dragging a red thing that did not look happy. "He broke my window," Danny said. "I'm gonna have to put it back together again somehow."

Sonic looked up, seeing the red guy. "Oh crap, not him!" He sounded worried. Hey, I would be, too, if I saw that a big-fisted red guy came along with me to Earth somehow.

"ALL RIGHT, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!?" He sounded angrier than he looked. "I BLAME SONIC!!"

"Me? I didn't do anything. Why does everyone always have to make their problems my problems?" Sonic jumped down from my bed. "Hey, where's everyone gonna stay for the night? I'm fine, but Amy, Sonia, and some of these other guys are gonna want a place to sleep."

I swept my gaze over all the talking creatures that occupied my room at the moment. "Well, we're going to ask you some questions first. Then, we'll get some of the living issues we'll have to deal with while you're here."

"Okay. But on one condition." Tails held out his hand, apparently trying to make a deal. "You have to answer some of our questions, too. Deal?" (See? I told you!)

I shook his hand. "Deal," I said firmly.

Only after I had done that did I wonder what if I was going to get more than I bargained for with this deal.

---------------------------

**Well, this must be my longest chapter so far! Anyway, tell me what you think! Is it good or bad? R&R, please!!**


	6. Questions

I'm always so bored during Summer. Now I have this account, and I get to type the whole day! YAY!! Anyways, since the chapters aren't as long as I'd like, I have no idea what to say except that YES, THIS IS A FIC THAT MASHES A LOT OF SONIC THINGS TOGETHER!!! So far, you've seen Sonic Underground, Sonic X, and a little bit of some of the games. You're going to see some more later. Plus, the first POV change! Right now, I'll give you the fic! Right after my disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sega, Sonic, or related characters. This fic is mine, though, and I SHALL DESTROY ANYONE WHO TRIES TO COPY IT!! No, not really. Just don't copy, OK?

**---------------------------**

**Maddy pointed an imaginary gun at Sonic's head. "State your name!" Maddy said authoritatively.**

**Sonic rolled his eyes. "Sonic. Now what?"**

"**State your parent's names!" Maddy seemed a little too into this.**

"**Umm, my mom is Aleena the Hedgehog, ruler of my home planet, Mobius. and I don't know my dad. My mom always told me that he died before Manic was born, and I just went along with it." Sonic sighed, and looked around. "Got any more questions?"**

"**So, you're a hedgehog, from another planet," I said, confirming what I had suspected. They were animals. But I didn't know they were form a different planet. They're aliens! "I sort of figured that, considering the fact that you have spines on your head and back."**

"**Yup. That also means that my sibs have to be hedgehogs, too. They were born to the same parents. Unless you want to tell me you were adopted." He eyed them mischievously.**

"**No, we're good," Manic and Sonia answered at the same time. These guys were kind of like me and my siblings when we were in a good mood. Just to be honest, they looked nothing alike, though. Except for the fact that they had spines on their backs and heads**

"**Well, what about the rest of you?" Danny looked around the room at the other talking animals. "What are all of you? I know what Cream and Tails are. That's a little obvious." He looked at them, who smiled and waved. "But what about Amy? And you?" Danny pointed to the red one. "You look like a hedgehog, but at the same time, you look like something else."**

**Amy immediately sprang up from the chair she was sitting in. "Hey! I'm a hedgehog, too! I just have my hair in a different style than they do!" She sounded hurt, but I could sort of understand why. We had thought that her species only looked a certain way. To me, that actually sounded a bit racist.**

"**Okay," Maddy turned to the red one. "We never got your name, and your species is a mystery to us. Can you tell us just who you are?"**

**He glared at her. "What makes you think I'm gonna go along with this?"**

**Sonic sighed. "So stubborn, as always. His name is Knuckles, and He's an Echidna." Sonic smiled at him. "Got any more questions ya want me to answer?"**

"**You little-HEY! PUT ME DOWN!!" Maddy was lifting Knuckles up by his arm. It didn't seem to bother him too much, so I didn't do anything.**

"**Okay," Maddy said cheerfully. "Now, who can tell me who ****both**** of their parents are? Huh?"**

"**Umm…nobody." Sonic sighed. "Manic, Sonia, and I never knew our father. Cream, too."**

**Cream looked at me sadly. "Mommy doesn't like to talk about it," She said. I felt sorry for them. It must have been hard, not ever knowing a parent, not even their name.**

**Tails looked at me, also. "You think that's bad? My parents abandoned me. I learned everything on my own. But that's actually been a good thing in the end." His eyes were filled with joy, grief, and possibly fear. But fear of what?**

**Knuckles looked up. "I was raised by my father. One day, he just disappeared. I still don't know what happened to him."**

**Amy stood up. "Well I, for one, happen to have both parents still living. One day, my dad walked out on my mom and I, making my mom seem to shrivel up into a ball of helpless nothing. So, I set out on my own, with nothing but the clothes on my back and my Piko Piko hammer." She then pulled out a really big hammer that was decked in pink and red.**

"**Well, since we've gotten that settled," I said, clapping my hands, "how about you guys ask us some stuff?"**

**Sonic grinned. "Okay. I've got a few. When can we go outside? I hate being cooped up in here, no matter how big this house is. Also, where do we sleep? And, do you have a pool? I'm not going out back if you have a pool."**

"**Uh, well, we don't have a pool," I said. "The back of our house is too close to the ledge to even have a backyard. The beach makes up for it. You can look if you want to." I pointed to the window.**

"**No, thanks," Sonic said. "I'll pass."**

"**All, right. As for your other questions, you would probably sleep in our rooms in, like, a closet or something. You can go outside when it's safe to go out there." I wondered if he'd follow those rules, because he had a thoughtful look on his face.**

"**Sonic likes to sleep outside," Tails said. "He feels more comfortable out there. On our last trip to Earth, he liked to sleep on the roof. Maybe he could do that."**

"**Yeah, that'd be good," Sonic looked up. "What do you say?"**

**I sighed. "All, right. But you have to sleep on the roof below one of our windows. They face the ocean, and nobody but us goes down there. Deal?"**

"**Okay," Sonic nodded.**

**Tails looked up. "I've got a question. If a tree falls in a forest, and nobody is around to hear it, does it still make a sound?"**

"**That's completely pointless!" I yelled, as Danny struggled to figure it out.**

"**Look, why don't we all just get some sleep?" Maddy tried to reason with us. "We can deal with more of this stuff in the morning. We need to rest. I mean, look at Cream!" She pointed at Cream, who was asleep on the floor.**

"**Okay guys, let's hit the hay," I said. "Sonic, go ahead and go out on the roof. My window opens up to it." **

**Everyone left for different rooms, and I was left with Cream and Cheese, who I put on the chair. I then got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.**

**************

**Genesis's POV**

**I hurriedly saved all the data I was gathering. We had found them! The rest of the Mobians had taken refuge in some rich kid's house. They wouldn't be there for long, though.**

**I pushed my chair back, and walked into the aircraft's main room, where my uncle was sitting. My mother couldn't handle me, so she left me with him. He had thought I would be of good use, so he recruited me as his new apprentice. When he died, I could take over. However, I'm still wondering how my cousin, his first apprentice, didn't pass his expectations. Although I do know more about machines than he does, that's for sure.**

"**You were right," I said, tugging on my long black hair. "They are in that house. But what doesn't make sense is that there are only seven of them. Plus a dumb chao, but it's not important. I thought there would be more."**

"**There probably are more. We just haven't found them yet. But when we do, Sonic won't stand a chance when he tries to defend them. Not when we have a few weapons of our own." He turned to face me. "Do you remember what I told you about that giant emerald that has power even Sonic can't harness?"**

"**I remember. It's what caused us all to come here to Earth. I don't know why, though."**

"**We need that emerald to power up my ultimate destruction device. It will destroy three-fourths of Earth's population, and I shall become ruler of Earth! Since your mother is having me train you, I suppose you would be my most likely successor. All of my other choices have failed me. You seem to have better potential. Your mother called you ruthless, determined to do whatever you please. I could use someone like that." He pushed the intercom button. "Decoe, Bocoe, bring him in." he sat back as the two assistant robots came in with the black, red-streaked hedgehog that we had taken prisoner.**

**Decoe and Bocoe had obviously tried to get some answers out of him, as Uncle Ivo had told them to, and punished him when he didn't cooperate. He was breathing heavily, and he had bruises and scars all over his body. I noticed that his side was bleeding.**

"**You two, go away," Uncle Ivo said to the two robots. "I'll send for you when you can take him back"**

"**Yes, sir!" Decoe and Bocoe said simultaneously, and they dashed out.**

**He turned to face the black hedgehog-Shadow, he had said his name was. "Now that I've got you here, I'll be the one asking you questions." He pressed a button on the remote controlling the platform Shadow was chained to, and it lit up. "Now, you can use Chaos Control, can't you? Where are the Chaos Emeralds?"**

"**Look," Shadow said, his eyes blazing with fury, "I told your dumb machines that I didn't know. What makes you think I'll answer to you any differently?"**

"**This!" Uncle Ivo pressed a button on the remote, and it gave Shadow a nasty shock. Shadow cried out in pain, and fell back. When it was over, he lunged at Uncle Ivo, outraged. However, the chains held him back. I had never seen this form of cruelty from my uncle before, but I understood that it was necessary.**

"**You can't keep me here for long," Shadow said, his voice hoarse and cracked with pain. "I'm the ultimate life form. You should know that by now. I've worked with you before, haven't I?"**

"**Yes, but that didn't work out very well, now did it?" Uncle Ivo shook his head. "All of my plans have failed. But once you tell me the location of those gems, I can probably find the Master Emerald. Then, I can go on with my new operation. It's practically foolproof! MWAHAHAHAHA!!" He tilted his head back as he laughed that "evil" laugh I heard from him so often. I personally wouldn't be caught dead doing that, but I never said anything.**

**Shadow gave me a pleading look, as if he expected me to do something. I have to say, I felt sorry for him. However, I couldn't go against my uncle's plan. I thought it was actually pretty interesting, compared to all his others.**

"**Now, on to more of those questions," Uncle Ivo picked up the remote. Shadow stared at him painfully, and I could tell that this wasn't going to be pretty.**

**---------------------------**

**Poor Shadow! Well, there we go. The threat is revealed! DUN DUN DUHNNN!! Sort of a cliffy, maybe? Well, tell me what you think. I'm being about as productive as possible, so you can expect another chapter soon. THIS IS THE NEW LONGEST CHAPTER!!!**


	7. Confusion

**Well, as far as I know, I only have a few people reading my story, but that's all right! Just so long as you guys like it! And no, the last chapter was not the longest. Well, here's the story, and another disclaimer! Yay!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Sega, Sonic the Hedgehog, or any other characters that belong to Sega. Don't copy this story, however, because I own it!**

**---------------------------**

Diana's POV

The first week went by calmly. The Mobians did well in hiding from everyone. I was able to have a normal conversation with any of them, as if they were my own family. I was afraid I was getting too attached.

One day, when my parents were out, I was sitting on the sand, watching as Maddy dove into the water. I stared out for about five minutes, waiting for her to emerge. Finally, she did. She jumped from the water, doing barrel rolls in the air, her tail fin waving up and down when she splashed into the sea.

That's another power Maddy has. Every time she comes into contact with water, she turns into fish girl after about ten seconds. All of my teachers have said that mermaids don't exist, but looking at my sister, I get to secretly object, since she is one. She gets the whole shebang-breathing under water, a human upper body with a fish's tail for legs, and the ability to change her clothes when she transforms. Luckily, drinking water and touching it with her hands don't change her. She can also control water, like psychokinesis, only she can't do that with regular objects. Just water.

"Well, that's pretty interesting." I turned to see Sonic standing next to me, looking out to the water. "I wish I could swim. Can't, though. I probably never will."

"You can't swim? How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen. Yeah, I know, sixteen and I still can't swim. I never learned, though. I don't know if I can. I always just sink to the bottom every time I get in any sort of water."

"How old are the others? Can they swim?"

"All the others can swim. Sonia's fifteen, Manic's fourteen, Cream's seven, Amy's thirteen, Knuckles is seventeen, and Tails is nine. There, now they won't have to tell you themselves."

He left after a while, and I sat on the sand, watching Maddy swim in the ocean.

Like I said, the first week went by smoothly. Now it's Tuesday of the second week, and Mom is driving my siblings and I to some of our events. Dad is staying home, as are all the Mobians. I just gave them a little warning, but I could tell that some of them were getting a little fed up with this "stay out of sight" thing, and I started to get a little worried about them getting discovered, but I shrugged it off. They've done well so far. I should expect nothing less.

"Chris!" Mom called for Dad urgently. "Have you seen my keys?"

"Last time I saw them, they were with Giovanni." Dad called from the den.

Giovanni came in, holding Mom's keys. "I found them on the counter, and I picked them up so they wouldn't get lost. Here you are." He handed Mom her keys, which she graciously took.

"Thank you, Giovanni. Come on, guys! You need to get to your stuff!"

We all ran over to her, with our various equipment in hand. Maddy's dance shoes were in her hand, and she had her bag in hand. Danny's martial arts tote bag was slung over his shoulder. I was armed with my tennis racket, and other necessities. All of us wore the appropriate clothing for each event.

"Let's get going!" Mom said firmly. We all nodded. Maddy took hold of Mom's wheelchair, and took her out the door. Danny and I followed.

I looked back regretfully. Should we really leave the Mobians alone? They seemed to act best when we were around. I once again told myself to stop worrying myself. Everything would work out fine. I just hoped that they wouldn't be too reckless….

**********

Sonic's POV

I sat down, realizing what the kid's leaving meant for us. We were free to do what we wanted! I didn't have to act all good in front of them. I could just relax. Or….

"I'm going out," I said to the others, who looked up, shocked that I would do such a thing. "I'm gonna go through the house, and out the front door. I want to see more of the place we're living in for the moment."

"Don't do it, Sonic!" Tails said. "You could get caught! Their dad and their butler are still here, you know!"

"Who do you think I am? I may not be as sneaky as the Thief Lord here-" I pointed to Manic-"but I still have speed. I'm going, and none of you can stop me!"

"Be careful, Sonic!" Sonia waved at me as I walked out the door of the room. I've been down this hall, but not the rest of the house. This could be a great opportunity, now couldn't it?

I walked-yes, walked-to the stairs. I saw the railing, and got an idea. I hopped on, and slid down the stairs. I jumped from rail to rail each time it turned, and stuck the landing when I reached the bottom. I never cease to amaze myself.

I dashed into the next room, only to see the kid's dad on their computer, probably doing something I didn't care about. I had to sneak past him. So, I made myself into a little ball, and just rolled myself across the room, uncurling myself when I hit the wall. Hey, I make mistakes sometimes. At least he didn't hear it.

I had to run as fast as I could into the next room. This place turned out to be the kitchen. Just my luck. I wonder if they had any chili dogs in there? No, Sonic, stick with the program. You're here to see things, not eat things.

I stopped myself when I heard the guy in the other room get up. He was walking this way. I had to act fast. No worries, right? Fast is my thing. I opened up a door in the island counter, and hid in it. I'm always complaining about how small I am, but here, it was a benefit. I could hide under a shelf while crouching down low on my hands and knees.

He was in there, I could tell. I heard his footsteps. If I could just sneak past without him noticing, I could bust outta here in a flash.

I opened the door a crack, and-CRAP!! I OPENE IT WHILE HE WAS COMING THIS WAY!! I'm dead now! I'm gonna have to go back upstairs and hide again if I make it out of here. I overturned a really big bowl, and hid under it.

Well, he opened the door. I could tell, because light was coming in from the edges of the bowl. I panicked when I heard other bowls being put up on the counter. And believe me, I don't usually panic. What could I do? In my state of panic, a stupid yet reasonable idea came to me.

I pressed myself to the inside of the bowl right when he picked it up. I held on, but it was hard work. I had to keep myself pressed against the bowl's insides as he lifted me onto the counter. I heard him muttering something about the bowl's weight, but I didn't care. If I could just move myself to the edge of the counter, I could probably get out of her, with only the mystery of the moving bowl, and the opening door to wonder about.

I crept forward as slowly as I could possibly stand, on all fours. Just like a regular, non-anthropomorphic (that's the term Tails uses) hedgehog would do.

When I finally made it to the edge, the worst possible thing happened: the bowl fell to the floor. It was a metal bowl, too, so it made a really loud noise when it hit the tile. I really messed up this time. Which was weird, because usually Cream or someone gets into messes like this. Me? No way.

The dad, who was leaving, turned around at the noise. Yes, he saw me. I made a run for it before he could say or do anything. It's been a while since I've had this kind of action. I figured I could at least go fast while I could.

I opened the door as soon as I got upstairs. "Guys, hide yourselves anywhere a person wouldn't suspect. We've got a witness on the loose!"

"I knew it," Knuckles said, and he went into the next room. Manic looked betrayed, and he hid in the cupboard below the sink. Amy took Cream into Maddy's room, and Tails went out to the roof. Sonia stared at me for the longest time, but she eventually went into the bathroom. I got out to the roof, and closed the window just as I started to hear footsteps out the bedroom door.

**********

Diana's POV

When we got back after about two hours out, Dad was frantic. He was walking around, muttering to himself. I had no idea what was going on. Giovanni was trailing him, asking what he was going on about. Dad kept saying stuff like "He was here….Could've sworn….Came back….Didn't get a chance…."

"Honey, Chris, calm down." Mom waved her hands, trying to get my dad's attention. "What's going on?"

I had some idea of what happened. All I could say was that a certain blue hedgehog was going to have his butt kicked into next week when I saw him again. Maddy was already going upstairs.

I burst into my room, furious. I could tell I had a scary face on, because Cream and Tails cowered in fear. I stomped over to Sonic, who gave nothing away. The look on his face made it seem as if nothing had happened at all. I wasn't buying it, though.

"What have you got to say for yourself?" I asked accusingly. "We leave the house just to go to practice, and you go on ahead and get discovered by my dad!!"

"Relax," Sonic said with a wave of his hand. "It's not that big of a deal. He probably just got a glimpse of me. I got outta there as soon as the bowl hit the floor."

"Who said anything about a bowl?" Maddy asked. "Or do we want to know?"

"It's a long story," Sonic answered. "But now that I've gotten you guys here, what're you gonna do?"

Danny sighed. "Well, there's nothing else to do but tell Mom and Dad the truth. If we don't show them, they would be hysterical trying to find you. Obviously, Dad's not gonna forget seeing you, so at the right time, we'll have to tell them."

Maddy and I agreed completely, but the Mobians weren't so sure. We were going to do it anyway, though.

Of course, right after our little conversation, Dad opened the door. Everyone froze. Apparently, he hadn't looked up here yet. I thought this would have been the most obvious place to search.

He stared at the Mobians for a minute, speechless. Then, he seemed to realize he could speak, because the first sound he made was a sound coming from his open mouth. I don't know what it was, though.

"Oh…my…GOD…." Dad whispered, stunned. "Guys…what are they doing here?"

"Umm, well, we found them on the last day of school when we were coming back home." I confessed everything we had said to keep hidden, but there was really no point in hiding anything anymore. When I was finished telling my story, Dad seemed even more at a loss for words.

After a second or two, he turned to Sonic. "I…I can't believe it. I remember everything now."

I had no idea what he was talking about. What did he have to remember about Sonic and his friends? Who did he think Sonic was?

"Sonic…is it really you? I haven't seen you in so long!" Okay, so he did remember something about them. But he never told us anything.

"Umm, do I know you?" Sonic asked him. I could tell that the other Mobians were tempted to ask the same question, but they kept quiet.

"Well, it's been, what, nineteen years!" Dad was starting to get a bit confused, as was Sonic. Now, Mom was in the doorway, too, and trying to make sense of all that was taking place in front of her.

"No, it's only been eighteen months since our last adventure with a human," Sonic said. "Take note that time passes differently on our planets. Lots of time may have passed here, but back home on Mobius, not as much time would have gone by. Who exactly are you?"

"It's me, Chris," Dad said urgently. "I'm older now, Sonic. Helen's here, too." My mom waved from the doorway.

Sonic's eyes widened. Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Tails sprang up form where they were sitting. Knuckles's mouth dropped open. And Manic and Sonia just looked even more confused than before.

"CHRIS!? HELEN!?" The Mobians (except Manic and Sonia, of course) seemed to know my parents somehow. How come I didn't know about this?

"Chris, I don't think you've met my siblings, Manic and Sonia." Sonic walked over to his brother and sister, who waved.

"Are there any others that you know are here that I don't know about? Ones that I recognize and ones that I don't? I want to know who and how many we'll be handling here."

"Umm, so far, it's just us," Manic assured him. "But who knows? There could be more soon. We just have to be on the lookout. Maybe one of them knows a way home!"

"Well, we'll take them in, if we find any," I told everyone. "Unless they want to go out on their own." I looked out the window. "We found you guys unconscious. There were about six others there. We could find them, and take them in if they want us to. If they know a way back to your planet, we'll let you guys go back with them. By the way, did you ever think that some Mobians could have landed in different places?"

"Well, if we got here from Chaos Control, then the blast could very likely have ripped straight through time itself," Tails explained. "If something like that did happen, we might have landed in the same place. If not, Chaos Control would have separated Mobians from different times. It's strange like that."

"Taking them in is probably a bad idea," Danny said. "But you're right. They could help you guys find a way home. You guys obviously don't have a clue. We could find someone who does."

To be honest, I was getting attached to these guys. Also, this was the first time they had talked about getting home, but I understood that they needed to. If we didn't ever find a way, they could be stuck here forever.

**********

They had been walking for days. First, it had been just easygoing. They were minding their own business, doing nothing in particular. Then, something caused everything to go black. Next thing they knew, they were by the beach, in a small indentation in the sand. If it had been anyone else but them, they probably would have gone separate ways. But they were best friends. They had to stick together, or lose each other.

The blast was enormous. It could have ripped through time if it was big enough. They could be in the past for all they knew. But what was it? And where were they?

Now, as they collapsed in the sand, exhausted, they wondered how they would ever get home. They couldn't warp there. They had nothing to bring them back.

Breathing heavily, they slipped out of consciousness, not knowing what would come next, not knowing how long they would be in the endless black abyss they had come to once again.

**********

She opened her eyes, gasping for breath. Had the end of the pole really hit her that hard? She hadn't expected him to swing at her head so fiercely. They were only training. But was it really the pole that had hit her? This had felt different, more like jumping into water headfirst from a high point.

She looked all around her, wondering where she was. She painfully realized that this wasn't the training grounds she had been taken to. In fact, she didn't recognize this place at all. She had woken up in a small indentation in the ground, just big enough to fit a person of her size.

That was too bad. She was starting to enjoy life there again, not trapped with only moving water as a friend. Not that she didn't enjoy its company. It was a good friend, and she wished it could see her.

As she walked through the forest, she came to a clearing. What she saw was too shocking, too painful for her to bear. Yet she couldn't help but stare at it, and wonder how it had come to pass.

In front of her stood a massive temple, weathered and cracked with time. She fell onto her knees, trying to make sense of all of this. Could she really have been brought forth in time? This was the same temple she saw every day.

She got up and walked away. Maybe she would find life somewhere in the forest that had once been her home.

---------------------------

**This took me a while to type. It's not my best chapter, but I was being about as productive as I could at twelve in the morning when I began this. I hope you're happy! Now I can get to the better part, and you guys will be happier! See ya!**


	8. Future Friends

**Yay! This fic now has over 12,000 words! That's a good thing, right? Also, I'm running out of ideas for chapter names. Sorry if I come up with a cheesy name. Anyway, here's the disclaimer. Then, on to the fic.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Sega. Sonic the Hedgehog and other characters belonging to Sega are not mine. However, this fic is in fact mine. Enjoy.**

**---------------------------**

Everyone had to get used to the fact that our parents actually knew that the Mobians were here. We could stop hiding, but Cream and Cheese hid anyway sometimes. They all were brought up-to-date with my parents, and now everything is good. We're just living, and Tails and Manic are looking everywhere and at everything to try and find a way back to Mobius. So far, they've found nothing.

"There's got to be a way to go back," Tails said to me Monday morning. It was very early-the sun wasn't even up yet. "We went back with a portal that your dad's grandfather and I made. But he's not here, I've lost the blueprint, and Manic's got no clue how to build one. So that plan is officially ruined." He sighed and hung his head. "For once, I don't have any ideas. We're really in trouble now."

"Don't give up on inventing so easily!" I encouraged him. "Danny is really smart, too. Maybe you, him, and Manic can figure something out."

He looked up at me. "Really? You think it could work?"

"It's worth a shot! I'll go wake him up." I looked at my clock, which read four a.m. He'd be grumpy, but he'd be willing to help his friend.

I walked into his room, to find him sleeping (of course). However, the reluctant-to-stay Knuckles was sleeping in a corner, and Manic was under Danny's bed. So, I decided to use one of my old-fashioned tricks for waking just him up that always works (shaking him and whispering "Danny, get up!" NEVER works).

I climbed on his bed and transformed myself into a music player, with headphones attached. That's my other talent, by the way-shape shifting. I brought my headphones up to his ears, and turned myself on. Then I took a deep breath.

"DANNY!!! GET UP NOW!!!" I yelled as loud as I could. Sure enough, he immediately shot up, his eyes wide. I changed back into my normal self.

"What time is it?" Danny mumbled groggily. "It's not even light out yet."

"Tails needs your help," I said. "Should I get Manic up, too? You guys could use his help, too."

"That still doesn't answer my question. But sure, I'll help." Danny hopped off of his bed and nudged Manic's head with his foot, making Manic's head shoot up and hit the bed.

"Ow…" Manic muttered. "All right, I'm up." He brought the rest of his body out from under Danny's bed, and rubbed his head. "Yo, what's happening?"

"Tails is trying to find a way for you guys to get home," I answered. "I thought it might be best if we put three great minds together. I see you messing with your little drum set every day, and Sonic says you're good at things involving machines, so I figured you'd be a good addition."

"I just wish it wasn't so early," Manic said, apparently somewhat aware or the time. "All right, I'll help the little guy."

I watched them all plunge into a deep conversation about physics or something. I looked outside. The sun was just beginning to come up. I decided I'd take a walk on the beach, like I did last year in the early morning on Summer days.

When I had gotten outside, I took a few paces across the shoreline, staring out over the horizon. Then, I sat down on the cool sand, the waves lapping at my feet. Times like these are when I'm thankful that I am not Maddy.

The sun started to slowly creep over the horizon, and I looked around at the beautiful beach I was sitting on. I spotted something about thirty yards to my left. I stood up to get a better look. When I got a good look at what it was, my blood ran cold.

There were two of them. One was a light purple color, and the other was a light grayish-white color. They were Mobians.

How long had they been there? I quickly ran over to them, and knelt down beside the purple one. They were spread about two yards apart, so I'd have to see each of them separately. This one was obviously a girl, and she was sleeping. Same with the other one-the sleeping part, not the girl part. The grayish-white one was definitely a guy.

But it was weird. I had gotten a good look at all of the Mobians that were in that crater in the field, and these two weren't there. Unless….

I gasped, realizing what this was. I didn't waste time in picking up both of them as carefully as I could, and dashing back to the house. I hurried all the way up to my room, and busted the door open, where I found four Mobians-Sonic, Cream, and Cheese had woken up-and Danny staring at me.

I walked in and gently set the two Mobians down, which caused mixed reactions. Danny looked surprised that there would even be any more Mobians; Sonic's eyes widened in either sheer terror or complete shock; Tails gasped at the sight of them; Manic seemed confused as to what was going on; Cream looked like she didn't even recognize who they were, and she probably didn't.

"Where did you find them?" Danny asked. He ran over and knelt beside them.

"They were on the sand, a little near the wall of the ledge," I answered. "No, we didn't see them in the crater we found the others in, so I don't know where they're from. But they're Mobians all right."

"It's them!" Tails said excitedly. "So the blast did go through time. Danny, Diana, these two are from the future!"

I stared at him. "How do you know?"

"I've met them before," Tails said. "They were tricked into trying to kill Sonic. They helped him in the end, though."

Sonic was still staring at the two future Mobians, and I interpreted the look in his green eyes as terror. I could see why from what Tails had just said. But if they had helped him, why was he still scared of them?

"I know a way to wake people up without any pain," Danny said. "I learned when I was about eight. I don't do it that often, though, cause it's not as fun. And it's dangerous. You know how I can read minds?"

"Sure," I said. That's part of his whole "I'm a psychic" thing.

"Well, I can sort of mess with people's brains and trigger some of the senses to wake them up. I have to be careful though. One wrong move can kill them."

I could tell where he was going with this. He wanted to try it on these two. I didn't know if he wanted to help or to "accidentally" kill them. It was worth a shot, though. I wonder how many times he had woken me up for a tennis meet in the past?

"Go ahead," I said. He smiled in triumph, and began.

He stood up and closed his eyes. He seemed to be concentrating hard. His face was calm, yet his eyes closed tighter every so often. His forehead was creased with concentration. He waved his hands over their heads.

He was successful. When he opened his eyes, the two shot up, wide-eyed. Danny smiled while they looked at their surroundings.

"Hey, Silver." Sonic said in an all-too-friendly voice. The grayish-white one-Silver, I assumed-spun around and faced Sonic.

"Umm…hi?" He seemed a bit confused. "I had better be dreaming."

"No, this isn't a dream," I said, but I don't think I was too convincing. This wasn't a dream, though.

"Then how did…what…who the…?" Silver looked around confused. Then he looked at us. "All right, will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Umm, well, you're on Earth, and according to Tails, you traveled back in time." I was being very blunt, but it was the truth.

"Not again!" the purple cat-looking girl said. "I didn't even know this time!"

"Blaze, we did not go back in time. That's just a lot of b-" I interrupted Silver by shoving my digital clock in his face, which happened to show the exact date and time on it. "Oh…kay…maybe we did. Unless you changed the date on that thing. But how?"

"My guess is Chaos Control," Sonic said. "But I don't know how it got to your time and not others." He seemed to have gotten over the whole fear of Silver thing. That's good.

"Well, get used to these guys," I said. "You're going to be seeing them pretty often now." I smiled as they slowly figured out what I was saying.

Blaze gladly accepted the offer, while Silver was a bit unsure. But, since they were friends, he reluctantly accepted.

"We need to find a way to get back," Blaze said. "If you're already trying, maybe you could also help us find a way back to our time."

"Maybe whatever we figure out can transport you back to your time also," Danny said. "But for now, they just need a way back. We won't stop until we get an idea that actually works." He turned to Tails and Manic. "We've got work to do."

"Well, whatever you come up with, write it down," Silver said. "I want to see what you come up with." Then, the weirdest thing happened. He lifted his hand, and the notebook Tails had with him floated over to the group, wrapped in a blue light.

I stared at him. Looks like Danny isn't the only psychic anymore!

---------------------------

**Sorry if this chapter was kinda awkward. I tried to find a good way to wedge Silver and Blaze into the fic. Well, I'll keep writing. Expect another chapter soon!**


	9. The Great Escape

**Hello all readers! You've waited…umm…about three days for this chapter! You'll see what it is. JUST READ IT ALREADY!! I'm getting antsy just writing it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, any other related characters, and especially not…SEGA!! The only thing I own so far is this fic.**

**---------------------------**

Genesis's POV

I walked briskly down the hall, Bokkun trailing behind. Uncle Ivo didn't send messages too often anymore, and he basically had nothing to do every day. I had befriended the little guy. He was cute, and I enjoyed having someone to talk to when I was taking a break or something.

I opened the door that led to the room Shadow was being held in. He seemed to be getting weaker, but he still wouldn't give us any answers. I was afraid that he'd die before we found out the location of the Chaos Emeralds.

I walked in, but I immediately stopped. Something was wrong. Shadow wasn't chained to the platform anymore. The chains had been ripped from it, and wires were sticking out where they had been. I saw the chains and the key to unlocking the cuffs that held his hands in place a few feet away from the door. The cuffs had been unlocked, of course.

I couldn't believe it. He had escaped! He seemed to have been getting weaker, but he had somehow pulled the chains out, anyway. He must have been working on that for a while.

Bokkun did not take this well. "I've got to go get Doctor Eggman!" He left in a panicked frenzy, and I stood there, dumbfounded.

Suddenly, something pounded the back of my head, and everything went black.

**********

Shadow's POV

Well, now that I've gotten off of that platform that the idiot chained me to, I guess it's time to escape this mechanical dungeon. I knocked out the assistant girl, which was fun to do. I should probably go before the doctor finds out.

I shattered a window on the floor I was on, and jumped out. I then pushed off of the building and landed in a nearby tree. However, I ran into something on the landing.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Wait…I know that voice. I looked at the source of the voice, and there she was. Rouge the Bat sat on a branch, glaring at me. I really wasn't surprised to see her here. That assistant girl had often complained about seeing something flying around.

"Wow. You're pretty beat up. I knew you were in there, but I didn't know you were being tortured. Why didn't you beat the crud out of them, like the dark hedgehog I know?"

"It's a long story," I said. Why was I even talking to her? I should be long gone by now.

"Well, we'd better get going. Don't want old fat and hairy to catch ya now would we?" Rouge jumped down from the tree and stood in front of me.

Did she actually want to go with me? She's crazy. But I traveled with her a few times before. She'd go with me whether I wanted her to or not.

There was nothing I could do now but start the journey. "All right, come on," I said, and ran off, with Rouge following close behind.

---------------------------

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short!! But, you get the idea. I could not capture Shadow's character at all, so…yeah. Anyway, I'll be writing the whole Summer. Unless my mom limits my computer time. Then I might not be as productive. See ya next chapter!**


	10. Blast From the Past

**Well…what now? OH! I know! I'll put that in! Oh, sorry. Typing to myself, here! By the way, I have not played Sonic Next Gen, so I'm just going by what I've found by research, here. I'm also running out of good chapter names. Well, here's your usual stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sega, Sonic the Hedgehog, or any other characters that Sega owns. No, you can't copy this fic or any ideas from it, because it's mine.**

---------------------------

Diana's POV

I couldn't believe Sonic and Knuckles were dragging me to the archaeologist site that I had been to only a few weeks ago. They wanted me to see something that I probably hadn't seen before. I had seen all there was to see, though. What else was there?

When we got to the top, and through the door, I was once again speechless. But this was even weirder than the first time I had come.

The bridge was back up. Even better, there was a huge emerald on the small building I had taken note of.

"How is that possible?" I asked in shock. "When I came here a few weeks ago, the bridge was down, and the emerald wasn't there!"

"Well, it makes sense if you were here before we came," Knuckles said. "Wherever I go, the Master Emerald follows. Angel Island must have gotten a little too used to the Master Emerald if you came here before it was, because it can't float without it. It must've found a way to float on its own."

"This is awesome!" I exclaimed. "Did you want to show me anything else?"

"Well, there's a really big forest nearby," Sonic said. "I'm heading over there. Wanna come with?"

"Sure!" With that, Sonic and I ran off, leaving Knuckles in the dust of our path.

When we reached the forest, I immediately fell in love with it. It seemed so isolated. I could do what I wanted, and nobody would care. There was a big ledge that dropped off into a large body of water, though, and I knew Sonic would never go past that point.

"Race you to the other side?" Sonic challenged. He knew he could beat me. I knew I'd lose to him. But I'd like to see the way he goes when he runs through the trees, how he avoids being hit by branches.

I smiled. "You're on!" I said enthusiastically. And we were off.

I had seen him go ahead of me, dodging trees this way and that. He somehow just dodged the trees while still moving faster than the speed of sound. However, I saw him slow down when we got near the edge of the forest.

He had reached the edge, so he won. I knew he would. But he turned back around without even stopping to brag or anything. When I reached the edge about ten seconds after he did, I turned to see him standing there. I looked up to see an old temple looming over me. A tree had grown on top of it, and it was cracked and mossy. Did I mention it was OLD?!?

"What're you looking at?" I asked Sonic as I walked toward him. He held up his hand to quiet me, though. I walked to his side, and looked where he was staring. To be completely honest, though, I wasn't surprised by what I saw.

There was yet ANOTHER Mobian kneeling beside the ancient temple, chiseling something. She sort of looked like a female, lighter version of Knuckles, only without the big fists with the pointy…well, knuckles. She hadn't been in the crater we had found the Mobians from the present in. Could she be from the future, too? But she didn't look like she was. And she had a gold headband on, with a jewel in the middle. I suspected she was a princess, like Sonia and Blaze.

"Hey, you guys ran off on me!" Knuckles glided into the clearing. The girl turned around and spotted us. Sonic and I hid, and Knuckles landed near us.

"You'd better show your face before I come back there myself!" The girl challenged. I took a peek around the wall. She held up a spear, the end being a stone that looked really sharp. I wouldn't want her to come back here with that.

Knuckles, however, didn't seem to find her to be very threatening. He came out from behind the wall and stood there, staring at the girl. "When did you become so brutal?" Knuckles asked. "What happened to the nice, caring girl that wanted only to help her cause?"

He obviously knew the girl. Sonic probably did, too, but if he did he wasn't showing it. He was a good actor.

I heard a soft _thud_, and footsteps heading this way. I came out from behind the wall, and saw the spear she had been holding on the ground. She was running toward Knuckles. Whether we should take that as a threat or not was yet to be determined.

She stopped in front of Knuckles, beaming. I didn't think she was being too brutal anymore. She seemed happy. The expression on her face was definitely not the look of rage we had seen earlier.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked. Yes, she and Knuckles seemed to know each other, but I had absolutely no idea who this was or what was taking place in front of me.

"We got sent here, to Earth," Knuckles explained everything we had come up with so far. Of course, he didn't say anything about the Mobians at home. She'd find out about them later.

"I thought you had turned into a spirit and gone into the Master Emerald again," Sonic said. "What are you doing out here as an echidna again?"

"I was always an echidna," she said. "I was released again by some force I couldn't identify. I could resume life as a tribe girl again. I was enjoying life there, too. Everything had become peaceful again. But then, this happened."

"Umm, I don't mean to interrupt your happy reunion here," I said. "But do you mind telling me who this is and why she's here? I'd like to know who the people we meet are."

"I'm sorry," the girl said. "My name is Tikal. I'm a princess in my time, but I'm afraid that I'm stuck here for now." Tikal looked at the surroundings. "Do you mind if I join you? I'd rather not stay here by myself. I also would like to go back when you find a way."

"As everyone else would," Sonic said. "Why not? She may actually remember something about being brought here. Also, we owe her for way back then. And it might not be a good idea to leave her here."

"Umm, I can't really remember anything. But thank you for your kindness."

Well, we had a new Mobian, and it happened to be from the past. I wondered how this was going to work out.

We set off for home in the direction we had came, carrying the two echidnas at light speed.

---------------------------

**I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!!! Sorry to disappoint some of you, but no, there will be NO pairings in this fic. There will be in the sequel, though. AND SOME SONIC PAIRINGS FANS GO WILD!! XD Amy still has a crush on Sonic, though, like Sega wanted. I just haven't put that in yet. I don't plan to until much later. And, I'm sorry these chapters are so short nowadays. I've just been trying to fit some of these guys in before I skip them completely. I'll keep writing.**


	11. Experiments

**I'm throwing in characters every chance I get! Well, at least, it seems like that. But that's about all the new characters I'm gonna put in. I MIGHT put in another. Sorry if the story kinda doesn't make any sense. I've been about as good as I can be. Also, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been pretty busy, and this is the only idea I've tried to put in next that actually works.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sega, Sonic the hedgehog, or any characters that Sega owns. I do own this fan fiction.**

_**---------------------------**_

Well, we all eventually got used to having three new Mobians in our house. One who kept asking questions and had to be shown the ways of "the future". The other two kept criticizing our lack of advancement. But we can't help it-they're from the future! They must be much more advanced than us! Either that or they've seen more of Tails's inventions than I have. I think it's the second option, since every time I ask Silver or Blaze about the future on Mobius, they just say stuff about fire and destruction, so their technology may be about the same as ours today, or it could have gotten destroyed.

Well, it's Wednesday night now, and Danny has been doing a few "experiments" on Sonic today. Basically, he wants to see what Mobians can and can't do. Of course, he can't do all of the Mobians. So, he just decided to do Sonic. As far as I'm concerned, Sonic seems to actually be enjoying it. He's so much of a show-off that he doesn't care that Danny's using him for research.

I tried to reason with Danny, saying that Sonic isn't like the others. But of course, Danny just decided to go with what he was already planning. I eventually gave up. He wasn't going to find a Mobian that waslike all Mobians, anyway.

I walked into the dining room to see Danny and Sonic sitting at the table, with at least ten empty Coke bottles on the table. Sonic was sitting across from Danny and chugging a 2-liter Coke bottle like the ones on the table. His chair was facing away from the table, but I guess Sonic wanted to stand up, because he was on his feet, holding on to the back of the chair with his free hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I had to know what he had in mind after he made Sonic drink all those Coke bottles.

"I'm gonna see what happens when he drinks fifteen bottles of soda," Danny replied. "They probably haven't had anything like this yet. I also want to know what we can and can't give them."

"Sonic is not all the Mobians we have! He isn't like them all! What happens to one Mobian may not happen to another!"

Sonic handed his…twelfth empty Coke bottle to Danny. "Keep 'em coming man! I'm not done yet! WHOO!"

I sighed. Apparently, Sonic was getting on a sugar high. I watched as he drank the thirteenth bottle.

"How does this benefit you?" I asked. "I know it shows us if he can't drink Coke, but I think you've already established that. What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know," Danny said as he took the empty bottle and handed Sonic another one. "I'm gonna find out in a minute, though." He took the bottle Sonic had drained and handed him another. "Sorry, dude. This is the last one. Enjoy it."

"O-hic-KAY!" Sonic was happy, and hiccupping. It was like he was like he was drunk on Coke.

He drained the bottle, and threw it on the table with the rest of the empty bottles. Danny and I waited for something to happen. Even Sonic seemed to be waiting.

Then, he thumped his chest a few times with his hand. He held on to the back of the chair and held up a finger.

Sonic leaned back in his chair. Then, he leaned forward and BURPED. It was really loud and long, too. Then, he sat down, satisfied.

Danny thought it was hilarious. He laughed and fell out of his chair. I didn't find it very funny, though. I banged my head on the table and groaned.

"What's the-hic-matter, Diana?" Sonic asked. "I'm going up-hic-stairs." Sonic held his head and stumbled upstairs.

"Okay, there you have it," I said to Danny, who was recovering from his hysteria. "Coke-and possibly other sodas-make Sonic act like a drunk guy, give him hiccups, and make him burp really loud. What else do you want from him?"

"I guess that's it. I've done all I wanted to see from him." Danny stood up. "Come on. Let's go check on him upstairs."

We walked up the two flights of stairs and to my room. When we opened the door to my room, he wasn't there. He had to be in Danny's room We went there, and found Sonic asleep on the floor, Sonia shaking him, trying to wake him up.

Danny sighed. "I'll get him. I'll also give him back his sanity." He performed the wake-up trick he had used with Silver and Blaze, with success.

Sonic bolted up, and looked around, spotting Sonia. "Hey, sis," he said. "What's up?"

"I forgot to tell you, the last time you were at the house-which I would hardly call a house, since it's really a castle-you left this." Sonia held up something. I couldn't tell what it was, but I soon realized what was in her hand.

It was a shiny, guitar-shaped medallion on a red ribbon. I had seen one like it on Manic, but his was drum-shaped, and had a blue ribbon. I think now I've never seen him take out his drum set, but I don't know where he keeps it.

"Wow," Sonic said in amazement. "I can't believe you actually kept that. Thanks." He took the medallion from his sister and stared at it for a bit. "Where's yours?"

"I keep mine in my pocket. I like to wear it as much as I can, but since I've been crowned princess, its value has apparently gone up. People are after it, and I don't want someone to walk up to me and just yank it off of my neck."

"Like that'll happen," Sonic told her. "That's a stupid reason to not wear it. Come on, sis. I think you look better with it. Me? Not so much." He put it around his neck and gave Sonia a disgusted look.

Sonia giggled. "Well, I guess there's no harm in it now that we're here. Okay." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a keyboard-shaped medallion with a yellow ribbon. She put it over her head proudly.

Sonic held up his medallion. "It's been a while since I've played this thing. I probably suck at it now. But I'll give it a shot." Then, suddenly, a bright red light appeared. When it went out, I saw an electric guitar in Sonic's hands.

He played a few notes. Then, he got into full swing and played an all-out song. He even sang a bit. But it was mainly just him going "Yeah!" and "Uh-huh, Uh-huh," and the occasional "All right!"

"Wait," Danny said, interrupting Sonic in his "song". "You can play guitar?"

"Dude, seriously," Sonic said. "I've been sitting here for like, five minutes playing this thing and you _just_ noticed?"

"No, it's just that…I didn't expect…" Danny's face became thoughtful. Then, a smile came onto his face. "Can you play the guitar fast?"

I could already tell where he was going with this.

"Yeah. I can. I mean, I'm super fast. You'd expect me to be fast at a lot of other stuff besides running, right?"

Danny walked over to his television, turned it on, and powered up his old Xbox.

"Hey, come over here," Danny said. "I need you to do me a favor."

Sonic walked over. "What's up?"

Danny handed him his Guitar Hero 3 controller and put the disk in the console. "There's this one song on this game that I've never been able to finish," Danny began. "Since you're good at playing the guitar and are really fast, maybe you can finish it."

"Is that all? That's lame." Sonic stared at the guitar-shaped controller. "All right, I'll do it."

Danny grinned triumphantly, and began the game. When he got to the song, he chose "expert" difficulty and handed the controller back to Sonic. "Go crazy, dude," Danny said.

"Whatever," Sonic sighed. He slung the controller's strap over his head.

The song began, and Sonic began to play. It was really fast, really hard-looking, and I could see why Danny, however smart he is, couldn't play it. Sonic, on the other hand, didn't miss a single note. Every single key displayed on the screen was successfully hit by the blue hedgehog in front of me. I stared in shock at the screen, and Sonic continued to play.

Sonia and Danny were speechless. They just looked from the screen to Sonic and back, their mouths open.

"Wow," Sonia said. "I knew he could play, but really! That looks hard!"

Tails apparently heard what was going on, because he came into the room. He stopped in his tracks, staring at Sonic. "WHOA!!" He shouted. "Where'd you learn to do that, Sonic?"

"I've been able to play the guitar for a while now," Sonic answered, not taking his eyes off of the screen. "I was in a band with Sonia and Manic. But our band broke up. Playing this is sort of like the same as playing the guitar, only in one-stringed game form."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Tails asked, running up to stand beside his friend. "This is AWESOME!!"

"Well, you never asked!" Sonic was finishing up the song now. His score came up, which was-wait for it-spotless. Perfect. He got 100 percent on the song.

"Dude, you rock!" Danny said, walking up to Sonic. "Thanks for that. Now I can keep playing it without knowing I still have to beat that song."

"Anytime," Sonic said, giving back the controller. He walked out of the room. Sonia and Tails followed.

"What song was that?" I asked. "It looked kinda hard, but I could see how Sonic did it."

"_Through the Fire and Flames_," Danny replied. "Some people find it easy, yet others find it challenging."

"Apparently, Sonic thinks it's really simple," I said. "I'm gonna get ready for bed." Looking at the clock, I realized that it was already ten thirty. Cream and Cheese are going to be exhausted.

When I got to my room, I saw that yes, Cream and Cheese were asleep in their usual spot on my chair. I got my sleeping clothes, and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I didn't want Mom and Dad to come up here and get mad at us for not going to sleep.

---------------------------

**Well, there you go. I'm not done yet, though! There will be more! And again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Delays may happen every so often, but not too often.**


	12. A Few Problems

**Well, my mom dragged me to this place for a whole day. Literally. I had no time to work on this! Well, I do now. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer:**** You want a disclaimer? Look somewhere in chapters three-eleven or something. There you go.**

**---------------------------**

Genesis's POV

Well, we've lost Shadow, and now we have no prisoners. But that's all right. We've already found the Master Emerald. We followed Sonic without him noticing, and he-along with a red echidna and a blonde girl-led us right to it. It was in the most obvious place of all, the place we decided not to look right away because that would just be too easy. Now all we need to do is take it. But first, Uncle Ivo wants to send out a little warning to the Mobians and the rich idiots.

Bokkun gets to do his job again, and boy is he excited. He gets to take that little TV screen with the message like he did back when I was still with my parents. He finally has something to do again, instead of just sit around and chat with Bocoe, Decoe, and me.

I watched as the little black…whatever he is go off into the distance. I turned to Uncle Ivo, who was turning the ship we had gotten into, so he could follow him.

"So…when do I get to do it?" I asked.

Uncle Ivo turned to me. "As soon as Bokkun finishes giving him the message, you can release them." He turned to Bocoe and Decoe. "Start up the other robots. We don't know when we'll get there."

Bocoe lifted a metallic finger. "But sir-"

"DO IT!" Uncle Ivo shouted.

Both of them understood immediately. "Uh, YES SIR!" the robots replied. Then, they ran into the entryway of the ship.

I sat in silence for a few minutes, watching my uncle give senseless orders to his two robot assistants, wile they carried them out. I have to admit, it was pretty funny. By the time it seemed like they were getting annoyed with all the nonsense, Uncle Ivo stopped the ship.

He smiled when he looked out the window. "WE'RE HERE!!" He shouted happily.

I got up, and walked to the entry. It was almost time for me to go to work.

**********

Silver's POV

I sat on the ledge that led down to the beach, staring up at the starry night sky. The past wasn't so bad. It was actually kinda cool. I could just sit here and relax, thinking my own thoughts.

"Hey, Silver."

Speaking of which…

"Hey, Blaze," I said as my best friend walked up to me. "What's going on?"

She stared at me. "I thought I might come out here, too. You seemed a little lonely."

"I came out here by myself to be with myself."

"What, so I can't be around? Harsh." She sat down. "Do you want me to go back in?"

"No, it's fine, you can be out here."

"Why'd you come out here alone, anyway? Trying to get away from a crush or something?" She laughed. "Well, who is it?"

"Hey, I-" I was cut off by something I saw. It was right in front of me, and looked like…I don't know what it looked like, really. Its face was lit up by the lights of the house, so I could see it pretty well.

"Hi!" It said cheerfully. "I've got a message for Sonic. Do you know where he is?"

"Umm…I guess…I could take you to him." I said hesitantly. I stood up. "I'll be right back," I said to Blaze, and she nodded. I then floated up onto the roof, where Sonic was lying down.

"Hey Silver." Sonic gave me a somewhat happy greeting. "What's up?"

"Umm, there's someone who wants to see you," I said, pointing to the little black monster that stood beside me.

Sonic jumped to his feet. "Bokkun? What are you doing here? Did Eggman kick you out?"

He walked over to him, and turned on the TV he was holding. "Actually, I've got a message for you from him."

I sat down. "Cool. Digital messages." I decided to watch.

Then, Eggman's face appeared. I've seen him before, so I probably shouldn't ask many questions when he started talking. They'd think I was stupid.

"Hello, Sonic," Eggman said. "It's good to see you again. I'm going to tell you now that I have created a plan that is FOOLPROOF! Even if you do stop me, I have some backup plans to keep me going. I won't tell you my plan, though. You'll find out soon enough. But, I'm just going to send out a small warning to you to get you to stay away from my plans! So…umm…" Eggman seemed to be out of things to say. "Well…that's it, I guess. Umm…yeah…bye!" Then, the screen went blank.

Bokkun flew off. I realized that he'd forgotten his TV. I was about to call out to him and remind him to get it, when it suddenly blew up!

I sighed. Sonic was coughing and covered in ashes. When he realized that Bokkun was gone, he looked around. "So…that's it? Man, that's lame." He sat down. "I was hoping for some action around here for once."

"SILVER!!" I heard Blaze shouting from below. "What's going on? I thought I heard something blow up!"

I looked down at her. "We're good," I said reassuringly. I then felt Sonic kick my side playfully. "What?" I asked.

Sonic grinned at me. "So, you were hanging out with your girlfriend before you came up here, now were you? I didn't know you were having alone time down there with her."

I felt my cheeks heat up. "She's not my girlfriend!" I said. Although I think I said it too defensively, because Sonic just kept going.

"No, don't lie. It's either that or you wish it. Don't deny it, buddy."

My face felt hot with embarrassment. I could tell that I just looked even more awkward than I probably just did. I couldn't bring myself to say anything anymore. What he just said…why did my conscience keep nagging at me, saying he was right in one way or another?

Apparently, Sonic thought he had won. He started dancing now. "CAAAN YOU FEEEEL THE LOOOVE TONIIIGHT?" He sang loudly.

Okay, I've had enough. "All right, that's IT!" I started lifting him up with my mind, when I suddenly heard a piercing scream. I looked over the edge of the roof to see Blaze trying to fend off two large robots with her fire.

I knew I needed to help out. I turned back to Sonic, and let go of him. "We need to go down there. Blaze needs help."

Sonic stood up. "Ok, we'll go help your girlfriend," he said teasingly.

I was not going to deal with this. "Look, buddy. She's fending off robots. Where there's one or more, there's bound to be others. If we don't help her, everyone's gonna be in trouble."

Sonic's face got serious. "Right. You go down there and-OH MY GOD!!" He had an excited expression on his face. "OH YEAH! NOW WE'RE TALKIN'!"

I looked behind me to see hundreds-no, thousands of large robots on the beach, making their way up to the house. This was not going to be easy.

"Okay, I think I'll go and help now," I said in a rush.

"Good idea," Sonic said.

I jumped down as Sonic started banging on the window of the room we had been outside of. That was a good thing. We were going to need all the help we could get.

---------------------------

**Gasp! What's going to happen? With everything, I mean. There are TONS of Eggman's robots! So…guess what? I LIED!! XDDDDDDD SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT ANY COMPLAINTS! Well, I hope you like this so far. I sure do!**


	13. Battling the Bots

**Sorry I haven't updated as usual. This was the hardest chapter to write. Well, you guys seem to want it, so here ya go!**

**---------------------------**

Diana's POV

I stood in front of the mirror that connected the two rooms that were Danny's and mine. I had on my usual red sleeping clothes. The shirt has a v-neck, which I hate, because it shows the big red birthmark on my chest. It's right over my heart, and I like to cover it up. But my parents bought these for me, and they expected me to wear them. So, I did.

Just then, I heard a loud banging on my window. I walked out of the bathroom to see Sonic pounding his fist on the window of my room. I ran over to it and opened it. "Hey," I said to Sonic. "What's up?"

"Get everyone you can find," Sonic instructed. "We're under attack!"

I was confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Sonic stepped out of the way, revealing the beach. "Look, lady!"

I just stood there, my mouth agape. On the beach were Silver, Blaze, and TONS of big things that looked like robots. As I watched the ongoing battle between the things and the two Mobians, I realized that the things _were_ robots. What would robots be doing here?

"I'll get help!" I said. I dashed out the door, but not before I saw Sonic jump in my window. He was probably going to wake up Cream and Cheese. I had no idea why, but then I decided to stop judging things. The duo could be full of surprises.

I burst open the door to Maddy's room, which she had been sharing with Sonia, Amy, and Tikal. Luckily, they were still awake. "Guys, we're being attacked by some giant…robot army. Are you gonna come help or not?"

Maddy and the Mobian girls nodded-well, Tikal didn't. She had an unsure look on her face. But apparently, Amy wouldn't have any of it. She grabbed Tikal, and dragged her out the door, with the rest of the girls following.

I ran to Danny's room to find him talking with Knuckles, Tails, and Manic. "Get your lazy butts outside," I said. "Some dude wants to kill us all with Transformers. You guys up for a fight?"

"YEAH!" They all shouted at once, and ran past me all at once, knocking me over. I sighed, picking myself up. Then, remembering the task at hand, I ran downstairs, out the door, and onto the beach.

I could see everyone already having blast fighting all the robots that seemed to look alike. Cream was using Cheese as a weapon by getting him to go inside robots and take them apart. Sonic was just spinning through them, while Amy pounded them with her hammer. Knuckles and Sonia smashed them with only their fists. Blaze blasted robots with her fire abilities, and Silver used his psychokinesis to get robots to hit themselves. He seemed to be having a good time doing that.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back, and went flying forwards. I looked back to see a robot pointing a gun or something at me.

I would not be killed. I couldn't. So, I thought hard, and strained myself to transform into something I hadn't ever tried to. When I opened my eyes, I looked over myself. I had turned myself into a lioness, a strong hunter, and very useful for me. Let the fun begin.

I ripped my newly acquired claws through the robot, tearing some obviously important wires along the way. Sure enough, the not-so-mighty machine powered down and collapsed.

I looked over my shoulder at the beach that had now become a battleground. By now, Tails, Manic, and Tikal had joined in on the fight. Well, Tails and Manic had teamed up. Tails was flying while holding on to Manic, who threw whatever he was holding at the robots.

Tikal had been hit by one of the robots, causing her to fly back and hit the rocky ledge behind her. I saw her get up, a new fiery rage in her eyes. She grabbed on to the arm of the human-like robot that hit her, spun around a few times while holding it, and tossed it into the ocean. When she was done, the rage seemed to be gone from her eyes. She looked at her hands in awe.

"Did…did I do that?" Tikal asked herself. A smile grew on her face. Then, she began to battle the machines around her, proving to have just as powerful a punch as Knuckles or Sonia.

I continued to take down the bots, raking my claws through their mechanical bodies, or sinking my sharp teeth into their human-like heads. I passed Silver, who was making a robot punch itself, its arm going right through its body and head.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" Silver taunted. He laughed when the bot blew up spontaneously, and moved on to another one.

The battle seemed to go on forever. I was getting worn out from all of the fighting I was doing. My teeth and claws were screaming in pain from all of the shocks I was receiving.

After what seemed like an eternity, there were still about a hundred working bots ready for battle. Maddy, however, wanted it to end.

"You stupid, shiny, robotic nerds!" Maddy shouted to the many robots that were making their way toward her. "DIE!!" She yelled. She raised her arm above her head, and the ocean came up with it. Soon, there was a massive tidal wave that towered above us all. Even Danny, who was fighting some airborne bots, had to stare upwards at the ocean water that rose high above him.

"SAVE YOURSELVES!" Maddy shouted to us all. Everyone-except Maddy-ran or flew away as fast as they could to avoid getting hit. Those who weren't very fast got carried by someone who was fast.

Then, Maddy dropped her arm, letting the water crash down along with the simple gesture. It crashed down on the beach, washing away the machines. Luckily, Maddy didn't let the water get too near the house. Soon enough, the water washed back down to its rightful place, revealing a Maddy, who was wet and had transformed into a mermaid. Just like she always did when she was in the water. She made it look as if nothing had happened at all.

Everyone just stood there for a moment, speechless. They all seemed to be trying to take in what had just happened. Finally, Sonic spoke.

"Well, that was interesting," Sonic said. "I hope he puts up a better fight when we meet him for real!"

"Who's 'he'?" I asked. "Did whoever they were make all of those machines?"

"Yup," Sonic replied. "Dr. Eggman made 'em all. Now if we could just find out what he's really up to, we could probably beat him easily."

"Don't be too cocky Sonic," Amy said, poking his arm. "There were like, thousands of Eggman's robots out there, and it took us forever to beat them all. Even you seemed to be having more trouble than usual. What's wrong with you these days?"

Sonic sighed. "Amy, we've got a big team of powerful Mobians. Besides, we always win, and he'll go away crying, like he always does. Right, guys?"

"I thought he said he had a few backup plans," Silver implied. "He could use those."

"Come on guys, have a little faith. And Amy," Sonic turned to the young pink hedgehog. "You don't have to worry. We'll be fine."

Amy smiled and hugged him. "I knew you were going to say that," she said happily.

I smiled at the scene being made in front of me. But I then decided that we should all go back inside. I would explain the bruises and scars we all had to my parents in the morning. I slowly made my way back to the house, with Manic, Tails, Tikal, and Knuckles following me. The rest could come back when they wanted to. For now, I was going to get some rest. The battle had been long and hard, and I would want to at least have some energy in the morning.

---------------------------

**I know, I know. This is kind of lame, but I guess I'm getting writer's block. Or something like that. WOW, THE NAMES OF THESE CHAPTERS ARE CORNY! Well, see ya next chapter! And by the way, if anyone asks, I don't own the Transformers. Or Sonic/SEGA.**


	14. Discoveries and Doubts

**Hey there! I've updated my profile, and I now have the stupidest, most pointless poll going on right now. It's on my profile. Check it out! Also, now that I look back at what I've written, I realize that the sequel to this thing TOTALLY SUCKS for most people and is most likely going to be a HUGE rip-off. Unless, of course, you read it and like it. I'm not going to explain, because I don't want to reveal everything. Now, ON WITH THE FIC!**

**---------------------------**

I had only walked in my house when Sonic came rushing up to me, holding a glowing sapphire in his hands. "Look what we found!" He said happily.

Tails's eyes widened. "A Chaos Emerald! Where did you find it?"

"Umm, emerald?" I asked. "It's blue. Aren't emeralds supposed to be green?"

"Uh, well, these are called emeralds anyway," Tails informed me. "Believe me, we've wondered why they're like that, too."

I shrugged. Maybe there are things that are better left unknown.

"Maddy found it on the beach," Sonic said. "It must've been in the sand, or in the water, and got washed up when she made the big wave."

"Wow," I said in amazement. "Are there any more?"

"Well, there are seven in all, each in a different color," Tikal said. "Obviously, you're not going to find them all in one spot. Speaking of which, I have one."

"Y-you do?" Knuckles asked. "When did you find it? Where?"

"Well, I found it in the forest, and I held on to it. I've kept it upstairs in Maddy's room. I didn't want anyone to steal it." Tikal glared at Manic, who grinned.

"Actually, I do have it," Manic said, reaching into the pocket of his vest and pulling out another "emerald", only red. "I saw it one morning when I was gonna ask sis something. She was still asleep, and I saw this under her bed, and I picked it up. Sorry, lady." He handed the Chaos Emerald to Tikal, who snatched it from him.

"Well, we should find them all," Cream said. "We don't want Mr. Eggman to take them. He could be making a bad machine like he usually does. But we'll stop him, right Mr. Sonic?"

"Right," Sonic replied. "But he said he had the Master Emerald…"

"HE WHAT?!?" Knuckles asked, furious. "He can't! I don't believe it! We saw it not too long ago!"

"That was three days ago!" Sonic shouted. "Don't you think that's enough time to take it?"

"I don't know!" Knuckles froze and looked at Tikal. "Hey, wait a minute…if the Master Emerald's energy comes from you…and you're not in it…when we got here, you said…how did…what the hell happened?"

Tikal sighed. "Well, Chaos is in there, too. Energy comes from him, also. When I returned to the Master Emerald, I had the option of going back to my tribe, and living a normal life as a warrior princess. Or, I could stay in the emerald. It was a hard decision to make. I couldn't leave Chaos alone, could I? But I chose to live the life I would have lived if I had remained in my tribe. I was put back as an infant and raised in the ways of the tribe. Of course, I was born as the same person at the same time., and I remembered everything. But then, I was brought to this planet and this time. Now, here I am."

Well. THAT was strange. I didn't really expect Tikal to be so…I don't know. If you figure out what to call her, tell me, because I don't know. Plus, Knuckles JUST remembered where the Master Emerald's energy came from? Why didn't he ask before? And why didn't Tikal mention it?

"Uh…well, now that that's out of the way," Sonic said, "I'm going out to my usual position. That was fun and all, but some people find battling to be tiring. Like Sonia, for instance."

Sonia was trudging up the walk, along with the other Mobians and Maddy. She was breathing heavily, and had a scar going halfway across her forehead. She seemed beat, and I wondered how she was going to make it upstairs without collapsing. Battling looked easy for her, but I guess it must've been more difficult to her than it looked.

"Maddy!" I called out to my younger sister, who immediately looked up. "Take Sonia upstairs. She looks like she's about to die."

Sonia rolled her eyes. "I don't need any-HEY!" she seemed annoyed when Maddy picked her up. "I am perfectly capable of getting up three flights of stairs on my own!"

"You'll thank me in the morning," Maddy said when they got inside. With that, Maddy walked upstairs carrying a very angry-looking Sonia.

I sighed. "I'll go, too. Come on, you guys," I said to the Mobians. "Let's get to our rooms."

I made my way upstairs. Who was this Eggman guy that they mentioned earlier? And what did he have against us?

I was afraid that I was going to find out sooner than I'd like.

**********

Genesis's POV

Finally. The Master Emerald was ours at last. Now my uncle could put the plan into action.

I stared at the machine that the Master Emerald had been put into. When it was all charged up-which could take a few days-Uncle Ivo will place his doomsday device in the middle of the city, where more people would meet their maker. Only a lucky few would survive. He'll cut the world's population, and become the ultimate overlord. What I'm wondering is why he didn't try this on Mobius.

I hoped this would work. Otherwise, we'd have to move on to Plan B. Plan B involves getting…I don't even want to think about it. _He _could go against Uncle Ivo. _He_ could do damage to us. On the slight chance of _him_ failing us, we'd go on to Plan C. Plan C was better than Plan B, but it makes me feel as if we'd be giving up….

But perhaps I've given you too much information on Uncle Ivo's plans. You'll find out what they are….

Now I'm wondering if that Sonic guy will stop us. He's stopped Uncle Ivo before. But we'll give him a good fight. We won't go down that easily.

I stared at the gauge, filling up slowly with the Master Emerald's power. I had to have faith. The plan would work. I will one day rule the world.

---------------------------

**Okay, now I ****know**** I've given you too much info. You've probably figured out the whole plot for the sequel and the sequel to the sequel, haven't you? But I shall write them anyway! Have a nice day! =D**


	15. Training

**You guys are awesome! This is only my first fic, and already I'm getting story alerts and everything! I'd like to thank all of you guys. It's been a pleasure writing with you. Anyways, I seem to be running out of ideas! AAAHHH! Well, I'll try for you guys, and for the fic. Now, here we go!**

**---------------------------**

Diana's POV

It's been a week and five days since the battle with the robots, and I'm starting to get the idea that Sonic and Eggman do not really get along very well. When I ask him questions about this so-called Eggman, he just rambles on about frequent battles between each other, and how he's tried to take over the world and stuff like that. The dude must be a crazy scientist who has no life or something.

Also, it's the July now, the second month of summer. That means we only have about a month and a half or so before we have to go back to school. I just hope that we can find a way to get the Mobians back home before school starts. If not, then we'll keep searching until we find one. But I have to say, I'm going to miss the Mobians. They're like family now.

Well, Sonic says that we have to defeat this Eggman guy in combat and destroy his creation. Honestly, I don't think I'm up for it. Battling really isn't my style. Danny could probably do it, since he's a green belt in karate. And Maddy would be able to dodge enemies and fight faster because she takes dance lessons (she's really good, too). Me? I do tennis. What good could come out of that?

Anyways, today we asked the Mobians for help in battling. After all, they are fighters, and they've had more experience than we have. So, we separated the Mobians in groups, according to what they can do, and we matched ourselves with them. Danny's being trained by the Mobians who can fly (Tails, Cream, Silver), Maddy's being trained by the strong Mobians (Knuckles, Tikal, Sonia, Amy), and I'm being trained by the fast Mobians (Sonic, Manic, Blaze). I made Amy train Maddy because she HAS to be pretty strong of she can lift up that big hammer of hers, right? She can also use it as a strong weapon. Also, Maddy probably needs the most trainers, since she's the youngest. So, I figured, why not? Also, we're training in different places. Danny's in the air, Maddy's on the beach, and I'm in the front yard. That way, we won't bother each other or run into each other.

We had been training since about eight in the morning. It was about noon by now, and I was feeling pretty worn out. Sonic and Blaze trained me for a few hours (separately), and they showed me one of the techniques they had. I managed to master Sonic's, but I just couldn't get Blaze's right. I've been practicing a technique with Manic for about thirty minutes, and I don't think I can stand up any longer.

"Oh, come on!" Manic said. "It's simple once ya get the hang of it! Just takes a little practice is all!"

"Easy for you to say," I muttered. I kept myself standing up as we tried it again. He lunged for me, and I slid underneath him. As I slid, I turned over and kicked his torso, and he went flying. But he landed on his feet not too far from me, and spun himself towards me as I sat up, hitting my side and sending me over to where Sonic was sitting (about ten yards away).

Sonic shook his head. "Manic, she's a human. She can't do the things we do."

"Oh, yes she can!" Manic shouted back. "Hey! Turn into a Mobian! That'll help ya!"

"Uh…okay." I replied. I smiled and closed my eyes. I concentrated, thinking hard about what I was about to become. When I opened my eyes and stood up, I felt great.

I looked myself over. I had turned myself into a yellow hedgehog, with spines hanging down, like Amy's but they were longer. I had kept my clothes, making them smaller with my body. In short, I was awesome!

"Well," Sonic said, standing up. "You've turned yourself into a fine young Mobian. You free this Saturday?" He laughed at my surprised expression. "I'm kidding, Diana! Now I'm wondering why you didn't turn into a Mobian with Blaze and I. You probably would've done much better. Oh, well. You can be a Mobian when we do another session." He looked up. "Hey, Blaze! Take a look at Diana!"

Blaze peered down at me from the branch she was lying on in the tree Sonic had been sitting under. Her eyes widened, and she smiled. "Go get him, girl!" she shouted, and she jumped down. "I'd like to see how this turns out."

I turned and faced Manic again, who was, apparently, going to show no mercy in trying to get me to master his technique. He lunged for me, and I slid under him, kicking his torso in the process. He went flying backwards this time, and I jumped up and kicked him in the back. He came crashing into the ground. Once he was able to, he stood up.

"Nice job," Manic commented. "I'm not going to try and get you to do it if I had gone forwards, though. I think you'd know what to do. For now, why don't ya take a break? I'm sure you're beat from all this work."

I nodded and sat down. When I hit the ground, I changed back to myself again. Being a Mobian felt awesome. I almost felt like myself, but in a different way. Everything was huge, though. I don't like being small.

I decided to go inside. I might as well enjoy my time off training while I can. Those three are bound to come and get me back for more battling at some point.

---------------------------

**AARGH!! I'm stuck on trying to get the climax into the picture!! It's coming in a few chapters…BUT! This is perfect for what I'm about to use Diana for…YOU'LL SEE!! **


	16. Visions

**Hmm… I wanted to do something, but I decided that it'd be stupid. So, I'm going with this. It's basically the same thing, yet different. Here we go!**

**---------------------------**

I splashed the cool water on my face in my bathroom. I think I needed it. I'm sure my face was all red and sweaty from the training and the heat. I looked into the mirror again, but saw that my shirt let my birthmark show…sort of.

God, I hated that thing. Yet it was really strange. Danny didn't have one on his chest. He didn't have a birthmark at all. Neither did Maddy. Also, whenever I changed into something else, it would go with me. It was a permanent smudge on the iPod, a dent in a watering can, or, like now, a birthmark or spot on a person or animal.

I was about to leave the bathroom when suddenly, a sharp pain seemed to practically shatter my skull. Everything before me disappeared.

Instead, I saw hallways. I was running. Running through them. I was holding on to something, a hand. I was determined not to let go.

This was weird. I needed to sit down. I could see my bedroom sometimes, but the visions kept coming back in flashes. I clumsily made my way into my room, but I collapsed onto the floor before I could make it to the chair in the corner.

I kept running. Had to make it. They would kill us both. Had to save him. Had to save me.

What was with all this? I was having thoughts that weren't my own, experiencing something I had never done in my life. What was wrong with me?

Windows revealed an eternal blackness, stars everywhere, Earth below the ship. I'd hoped to see different views from windows. Grass, trees, blue skies. I might not ever see any of that.

He had to be safe. I couldn't let him die. I should at least get him out. I don't care about what happens to me anymore, so long as he's safe….

I could see my room again. I was thinking my own thoughts. The weird brain attack was gone.

What the hell was _that_ about? I had been hearing things, and I really felt like all that was happening right then. I was terrified, in the vision and right now.

I had caught glimpses of the surroundings and the outside. The place was a spaceship. I had seen space out there. That was all I knew.

What was happening to me? Why now? Why not later on, or when I was younger?

Maybe there's more to me than even I know. That's a scary thought. What if I had like, a past life or something? I could be like, ten different people, and they're letting me know now for some reason.

I had thoughts. They weren't my thoughts. They belonged to someone else. I remember talking to myself, whoever I was at the moment. The voice belonged to me, though. That was my voice I had heard. Yet I don't remember doing anything like that.

I sat down on my bed and held my head in my hands. Something was happening to me. It had probably been going on my whole life, right under my nose, and I was only seeing it now. This wasn't what normal girls went through while growing up. Not that I'm normal. It's just that I wasn't supposed to experience this, despite my powers.

The worst part about this was that I knew that I couldn't do anything about it.

**---------------------------**

**Well. What do you think this is? I know what it is, but I'm not going to tell you! You've probably figured it out already, though. I know, short chapter, but I'm getting to the big part. Until next chapter, goodbye to all my faithful readers! BYE!**


	17. Too Easy

**I know you've all been wondering, so I've decided to give you it! Now, on with the fic!**

**---------------------------**

Shadow's POV

I was really getting sick of Rouge. She's been obsessing over the Chaos Emeralds, and has been expecting me to find one. Which, of course, I probably won't. I've tried to find one just to get her to shut up and leave me alone, but no luck. Besides, I've already had a lunatic try and get me to find the things, and I wasn't even allowed to look for them. That was HELL compared to this.

"Find any Chaos Emeralds down there yet?" Rouge asked from above for about the fiftieth time. I swear, she just gets more impatient by the minute.

I sighed and clenched my fists. "For the last time, I have found nothing. Where the hell are we going, anyway?"

Rouge glared at me. "I went in the doctor's base a while back and looked into his data. Apparently, that the blue hedgehog and his pals are at some mansion. Obviously, they're going to have at least one emerald, so why not give it a shot?"

Damn. Not that faker again. It seems like he was always where I was. Well, if he's got a stupid emerald, we should probably go there. I could use that emerald. I haven't used Chaos Control in a while. Besides, one battle couldn't hurt, now could it?

"Whatever," I scoffed. "Let's just go, already."

I was about to go off when something hit my spine. I fell to the ground as Rouge flew down to see what was wrong.

"Shadow? Shadow, can you hear me? Shad-AAH!" She was cut off as a gun seemed to fire. A bullet flew by, grazing Rouge's ear. She and I stood up, facing the direction it came from.

One of the doctor's machines stood there, its gun-for-hand raised. There were dozens of robots behind this one, too. They all looked the same. I didn't know what to think.

I then heard Eggman's voice coming from one of the robots. "Hello, Shadow and Rouge," he said in a mocking tone. "I've come to retrieve you. Although I have the Master Emerald now, I do need the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic will be able to defeat me with them. I already have one, and you two will be of great assistance in the search."

Rouge was furious. "HEY! Nobody steals that big emerald but me!" She kicked a robot, causing it to shatter upon impact.

Immediately, a battle broke out. I joined, of course. I wouldn't want to miss out on all the fun.

They were all weak, very poorly built. I swung a single punch at one of the mechanical idiots, and it broke into pieces. I did the same with the robot next to me. The same thing happened. They did manage to fire a few shots at us, but we dodged them easily, considering we were paying attention. Rouge and I defeated all of them in a matter of minutes.

"WHAT?" Eggman's shocked yelp rang out from a voice box lying on the ground. "IMPOSSIBLE! HOW COULD YOU HAVE DEFEATED THEM ALL SO QUICKLY?"

I smirked at the fool's remark. "I'm the ultimate life form. Why would you expect anything less?"

"HEY! Don't forget, I helped, too!" Rouge sounded annoyed. But her gaze moved to the floor, and her eyes lit up. "I don't believe it!" Rouge shouted, bending down to pick it up.

In her hands was a red Chaos Emerald. My guess was that either it was brought over by a robot who didn't think it'd get hit, or Eggman was too stupid to think of any other power supply. Either one could be right.

Rouge, the emerald in her hands, took to the skies. "Well, what're you waiting for? Just because we have one doesn't mean we couldn't use another! Now let's get moving!"

I followed Rouge, but I stopped after a bit. I turned and looked at the damage. Machine parts were everywhere, and there wasn't a living thing in sight. I just couldn't believe it had all been so easy.

I turned and ran off. Like I said, one battle couldn't hurt, could it?

---------------------------

**$%! This…was…the…SUCKIEST…CHAPTER…IN…THE WHOLE FIC! I really could've done better. I just couldn't figure out a way to do this battle. Hmm. I'll update as soon as I can to make it up to you guys.**


	18. Gone

**I have somewhat changed my pen name! It is now Somepersonoutthere with a capital S! Yay! Why? Because that's what people keep doing to my pen name. I know, it sucks, but it's okay! I can change it back at any time! Not that it makes much of a difference. But forget this! On with the fic!**

**---------------------------**

Genesis's POV

At last, the Master Emerald was almost finished giving off power. It just needed another day. Then our plan would be put into effect.

I was still shocked at how easily those robots were beaten. Well, I created them this time, not Uncle Ivo. He said I needed some practice. That was a mistake on his part, because unfortunately, they weren't the best creations in the world, and the two Mobians defeated them quickly. Well, we'll see how easily our doomsday device is destroyed.

I glanced at the topaz-colored Chaos Emerald lying on the table. I can understand why my uncle wants that. The blue rat and his friends would kill us if they got their hands on that thing, let alone the others. But our sources indicate that they have indeed discovered two of them. If we let them get away with any more, they would pound us into the dust.

But that wouldn't happen. Not as long as we had at least one. Even if they did find the other six, they were powerless without the seventh. We could defeat them.

I turned to Uncle Ivo, who was directing the ship. I was honored to watch his empire begin. After all, it would be my empire one day. I already have ideas, but I have to wait. It'll be my turn soon.

I, Genesis Robotnik, will rule the world one day. And I would be the greatest the Earth has ever known.

Now, if only we could take over Mobius, too….

Diana's POV

I told Danny about my little "vision". He was kinda jealous, since I could "see" things and he could only "feel" things. But he, too couldn't really figure it out. I wondered if I was getting psychic powers, too. If so, then would Danny get shape shifting powers? And what about Maddy? I know she wasn't our triplet or anything, but she could be developing new abilities, too.

I haven't had another one of those things today, so I think I'm good. But I'm still wondering what it was. It was really weird, and I didn't want it to happen again in the middle of something important.

It was nighttime now, and we had done a bit more training. But we quit after Maddy said it was pointless and wanted to go swimming. Actually, we all agreed. So we stopped. I didn't ever master Blaze's technique, but I figured that it didn't matter. I got Sonic and Manic's techniques right, at least. If I ever get into a fight, I might use them.

I was sitting in Maddy's room, talking to some of the Mobians and her. I was tired, and wanted to get some sleep, Talking seemed to relax me for some reason.

"Where's Sonic?" Amy asked innocently. Her little crush on the blue hedgehog had seemingly been on and off in the time she had been here. One day she would be just all over him, and the next she would just be glancing at him. It was kind of confusing, but I could live with it.

"He's on the roof," Sonia answered. "Where else? Honestly, my brother couldn't stand to sleep inside for one day. He doesn't like it. The outdoors remind him of home."

Tikal sighed. "I used to sleep outside all the time. It felt nice, sleeping under the stars. I can see why he likes it. It's peaceful, and if he slept outside back in Mobius, it could make him more relaxed on another planet."

I nodded. "I think he's getting used to our planet. Maybe it's similar to here."

Just then, Danny walked in. "Hi, guys," he said.

"Hey, Dan," Maddy replied. "What's up?"

He sighed. "Well, I've been having more…feelings."

We looked up at him. This was new. The last time we'd heard of his "feelings" was the beginning of summer. I didn't think we'd hear of them again for a while.

"What sort of feelings?" I asked urgently.

Danny sat down. "Well, I've been getting this feeling that something's going to happen soon. Something big that we need to be prepared for."

Amy frowned. "I think it has something to do with Eggman. That last attack was pretty big, and honestly, I'm just waiting for him to make his next move. I'd like to see what he comes up with this time."

I stared at her. Maybe she was right. I may not know this Eggman guy, but I knew from the robot attack that he meant business. Still, I don't think I'd want to face him. If he's got anything else like that, I'd be in trouble. The Mobians would at least have a chance. They've gone against him before, and they've beaten him, right?

I sighed. "Well, if it is this Eggman person, I don't want any part of it. I'm going to bed." I then stood up and made my way to my room.

I entered my room to see Cream and Cheese sleeping on my chair, and Blaze looking out the window.

"Hey," I said to her. She turned around at my voice and smiled.

"Hi," Blaze answered. I walked toward her, staring out the window as well.

"What'cha doin'?" I asked as she turned her head to look back out the window at the starry night sky.

Blaze shrugged. "Just…thinking." She sighed and walked away from the window.

I looked at her as she sat down on my bed. "What were you thinking about?"

She shrugged again. "Lots of things, really. I think you might get bored with all my talking about things you don't care about, so I suggest you just get some sleep."

I was about to reply to that comment when I turned to the window again. This time, I looked at the roof. The part of the roof where Sonic was supposed to be sleeping on. Which he wasn't. He wasn't even there. How Blaze didn't notice this fact, I will never know.

I quickly walked into Danny's room, thinking he might be there. But all I saw was Manic talking to Knuckles, and Silver sleeping by Danny's bookshelf. I ran my fingers through my hair and went into Maddy's room.

"Have any of you guys seen Sonic?" I asked them all.

"Isn't he on the roof?" Maddy asked, confused.

"No! He's supposed to be, but he's not. I already checked. He's not there!"

"Well, go look again!" Sonia said, aggravated. "Maybe you missed him. It's dark out, so maybe you think you didn't see him, when he's right there."

I scowled at her stubbornness. "I told you once, I'll tell you again. He's…not…THERE!"

Amy jumped up and sprinted out the room. In a few seconds, she came back, a worried look on her face. "Diana's right!" Amy yelled. "Sonic's not there!"

Maddy's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Where do you think he went?" she asked.

"Well," Sonia said, "if I know my older brother, I'd say he went running. He sometimes needs a break from things, and probably wanted time away from the house."

I sighed and sat down. "You may be right. I just hope he doesn't get into any trouble."

---------------------------

**It just keeps going! I'll stop for now, and leave you wondering! HAHAHAHAHA! What's going to happen? Where has Sonic gone? How will they defeat Eggman, if he is a threat? Why am I asking YOU all these questions? Stuff will happen next chapter! **


	19. Return

**I understand that this is getting kind of lame, but the story's almost finished, anyway. Plus, this is the twentieth chapter! So, I'll give it to ya! Let's go!**

**---------------------------**

Sonic's POV

Man, the city looked awesome at night. I have to admit, I was getting tired of being in the same place all the time. I needed some variety. So, I just got away for a little bit. You know, to go sightseeing and stuff. The others were going to murder me when I got back, but I didn't care.

I stood on top of the bus, gawking at all the buildings. I couldn't believe it. I was positive that this was Station Square. Not much had changed. The train station was still there, and so was Twinkle Park. It was like I hadn't really left at all.

The only thing that had changed was that they had torn down that old casino and replaced it with a movie theatre, and they put a grocery store near Twinkle Park. But those were only minor changes. It was still the Station Square I remembered.

I stood up on the bus and began jumping from car to car until I reached the building we were passing by. I quickly jumped from wall to wall with the building beside it. When I reached the top, I sat down. That would've been a whole lot easier if I had just ran up the building. But at least I was on the roof.

I looked over the city, fascinated by how cool the city looked at dusk. Car's headlights ran through a river of neon signs, making it look like a portrait of different colored stars.

I stood up and jumped down the building. I had seen enough for one night.

I ran as fast as I could back to "home". Nobody would see anything of me. If they did, it'd be a streak of blue, nothing more.

I love running. That's all I can really say about that. Feeling the wind in my hair, the thrill of the speed, the angst of wondering if you're going to hit something-it just doesn't get any better than this. I was almost disappointed when I came to the house.

Tails was in my usual spot on the roof. "Hey," he said casually. I ran up the house and sat down next to him. "You know, they've been looking for you for the past thirty minutes. You'd better get in there, or else they're gonna-"

"SONIC!" I heard Amy's cry from inside the house. Make that outside. "Where have you been? I was worried sick about you!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house. Tails followed.

Inside, I was facing three angry children, a few distressed Mobians, and a few Mobians who were lucky enough to be asleep at the moment. Oh joy.

---------------------------

Diana's POV

"What do you have to say for yourself now?" I asked the blue hedgehog. For all we know, news reporters could be documenting on sights of him.

But Sonic just smiled smugly and replied, "That was AWESOME!"

"Where did you even go?" Tails asked curiously.

"I went to Station Square. You know, they took down that casino and replaced it with a movie theatre?"

"No way!" Amy said, somewhat shocked or surprised.

"Way," Sonic replied. "And, they-"

"Will you just shut up!?" Danny shouted. "Look, we can deal with this in the morning. Right now, go out to the roof, and don't go anywhere."

Sonic smiled. "Hey, no worries. I've seen enough of the city for one night." With that, he jumped out the window and sat down.

I shut the window and sighed. "I will never understand him," I said to myself. "Okay, everybody out, show's over!" I shooed all the Mobians out of my room. My siblings followed.

I turned to Cream, who was still sleeping on the chair, and Blaze, who was coming back in from Danny's room. At least they were here.

I decided that I wanted to sleep right then. Sonic's disappearance was enough excitement for one night. Besides, tomorrow Mom and Dad would send me to Station Square to go get a few things. They always had us do that every other Friday.

I turned out the lights and got into bed. I couldn't help but to think back to when Danny told us about the "feelings" he'd been having. What did we need to prepare for? And when would it be?

All I know is that I probably wouldn't be ready for it when it came.

**---------------------------**

**Well, that was yet another short chapter. What is with me? I'm terrible! Also, a line came from a song I got this idea from (this part, not the whole fic!), and I don't own the song. Or the artist/singer. Umm…well, I've got nothing else to say, so I'll let ya go. Expect a new chapter soon. **


	20. The Takeover Begins

**Am I getting writer's block? Probably. Do I care? NO! Here's the fic!**

---------------------------

I woke up to a splitting headache. My skull felt like it was about to shatter from the pain, and I could hardly see.

In a flash, I saw a room. Windows revealed stars and an eternal black cloak over everything out there. Earth was down below.

_Oh, no. Not again!_ I thought.

I was in the room. We had made it this far. I knew they were coming. They were going to take me away. But not him.

I looked over to the escape pod, where a black, red-streaked hedgehog was looking at me painfully with his crimson eyes. I knew that this was the only way to get him out of here. I couldn't let anything happen to him.

I heard their footsteps getting closer. I had to make this quick. Otherwise, we'd both be doomed….

The pain in my head was slowly lifted, and I could see my room again. The vision was over.

I sighed in relief and climbed out of bed. That was the second time that had happened. I hate those things, even though I've only experienced it twice.

I glanced over to my chair. Cream and Cheese had gotten up. Obviously, Blaze and Sonic had, too. Sunlight was streaming in through my window, and my clock told me it was eleven thirty.

I put on a t-shirt and shorts, and ran downstairs. Danny was watching television with Manic and Tails, and Maddy was in the kitchen with Amy and Cream.

"Hi, Diana!" Amy said. "If you're looking for the others, they're outside."

Maddy nodded. "Eat your breakfast, cause Mom and Dad gave you a list for some stuff they need. We can't cook without them."

Cream giggled. "We're cooking instead of those people your parents hire. We do it for free, and Amy's teaching us. It's fun!"

"Chao, Chao!" Cheese chirped in agreement. He flew back to Cream's side and handed her something.

"Thank you," Cream said.

I smiled and made my way into the dining room. Amy followed. I sat down as Amy handed me a stack of pancakes and some silverware. I plunged my fork into the stack and cut it. When I put it in my mouth, I chewed slowly and swallowed. I'm so normal, aren't I?

"Wow," I said. "Those have got to be the best pancakes I've ever tasted! Where'd you learn how to make them?"

Amy smiled. "I've had some practice. Normally, I'd give most of the stuff I bake to Sonic, but he never seems to really eat them. So, I just give them to you guys. I'm glad you like them!" She skipped back into the kitchen.

I devoured the pancakes in just a few minutes. I picked up the plate and went back into the kitchen.

"Hey, Maddy," I said to my little sister. "Where's that list?"

"Right here," she replied and handed me a slip of paper. I took it and headed out.

"Where ya goin'?" Manic asked when I passed the living room.

"Everyone's making me get some stuff," I replied as I picked up the stack of money with my name next to it. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." With that, I waltzed out the door and took off running.

I ran at full speed to the city limits of Station Square. Once I got there, I had to slow down. I was still running pretty fast, but when I had gotten to the real part of the city, I didn't want people staring or freaking out or anything.

All was pretty normal in the city. People were commuting, walking, eating, kissing, talking - like I see every time I come here.

Once I had passed the train station my dad used to get to, I noticed that a large shadow had passed over me and most of the city. I looked around and saw that most people were ignoring whatever had passed overhead. I figured it was just a big cloud. But clouds don't usually make a shadow that dark or that big, unless it was a rain cloud. The skies were clear when I left earlier.

People started to get quiet, realizing something was wrong. Some were looking up and making gestures to others, making them look up. Some people were even taking pictures.

Okay, this was obviously no ordinary cloud. I finally looked up, amazed at what I saw.

There was a giant aircraft of some sort sailing over the city. It had rockets and fans keeping it up and letting it go. The whole ship was probably over a hundred feet long. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before, but I was wondering how it was staying in the air.

"Hello, worthless citizens!" A voice seemed to ring out all over the city. "I am your new leader, Doctor Ivo Robotnik! Bow to me before you die!"

I stared at the aircraft in shock. Was this what Danny had been feeling? If so, then I was so NOT prepared for this. I needed more time. I needed more training. I needed….

I ran at full speed back to my house. I needed all the help I could get. And I know just the guys to get the job done.

**---------------------------**

**What is with all these short chapters?...Oh, right! OH NOES! Eggman's finally attacking the city! What will they do about it? Find out in the next chapter! YAY!**


	21. Maria?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well, here it is. I hope you won't be disappointed. I'll let you read the fic now. **

**---------------------------**

Shadow's POV

"Hey!" Rouge shouted. "Look up ahead! We're almost there."

We'd been trying to get to the house for a while now, and to be honest, I was relieved at how close we were. I could practically see the place from where I was standing.

How did we know where the house was? Well, I took a tracking device from the doctor's base when I escaped. I had given it to Rouge while we were traveling, since she already has a bunch of her own gadgets. She's been directing us the whole time.

Once we were in the front lawn, I decided to check the perimeter, in case some Mobians were around outside. We could get the Chaos Emerald from them.

"Well would you look at that! Some of our little Mobian friends are having a nice day at the beach. What do you say we join in?" The twenty year-old bat asked playfully from a low section of the roof.

I sighed. "Let's just get that Chaos Emerald," I told her. We walked onward to the drop-off which led down to a small strip of beach land. This is where many Mobians were. All of which were going to face me if they didn't hand over the Chaos Emerald.

I jumped down, unnoticed for some reason. Rouge came down, too, eying all the other Mobians.

"How could they not have told me about their little beach party?" Rouge said sarcastically. "No matter. I don't need an invitation."

I smirked as I watched them all. "Should we go in yet?" I asked.

Rouge shrugged. "Why not?" She walked a few paces forward. "Excuse me!"

All the Mobians turned at the sound of her voice. When they realized who it was, their eyes widened.

"I don't mean to rain on your parade, but I do believe that you have something we want." Rouge scanned the small crowd of Mobians. "Well, where is it?"

"What is it going to take for you guys to just back off?" the red Mobian asked. I think Knuckles was his name. I never really could remember it.

Rouge put her hands on her hips. "Well, if it isn't my favorite little echidna! You know, if I didn't know where it was, I'd try to get that big, shiny emerald from you. But I've come here for the smaller ones. Where are they?"

Knuckles was appalled at this, and proceeded to attempt to attack us, but a few other Mobians held him back.

"You won't be getting any emeralds from us today!"

Oh crap. I recognized that voice. I turned around and looked up. Sure enough, he was there, standing on the edge of the rocky drop-off with a smug grin on his face.

"Hey there, Shadow," Sonic said as he jumped down from the ledge.

"Hello, faker," I replied. "Hand over that emerald and nobody gets hurt."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"No?" I cracked my knuckles. "Well, it looks like we're just going to have to take it from you then."

"Bring it on!"

---------------------------

Diana's POV

I was running from the city towards my house. I had to tell everyone about this. Otherwise, we might all be dead before we can take the Mobians back to their home planet.

Suddenly, I tripped on something, causing me to fall. I shrieked and rolled a little ways, possibly getting a few scrapes along the way. When I stopped, I slowly got up and checked for broken bones and big gashes, although I didn't expect much. Turns out, I was a little bruised, and some stuff scraped me a little, but I was okay.

I turned around to see what I had tripped on. I gasped when I saw a glowing gem on the ground. Could this be another Chaos Emerald? It sure looked like it. This one was purple, though.

I walked over to the jewel and picked it up. It had the same glow the other two had. I decided to take it with me. It'd be useful eventually. So I held on tight to the Chaos Emerald and sped off towards my house.

It only took a few seconds to get to the ledge that dropped off to the beach. When I got there, however, I stopped.

Sonic and another hedgehog-looking Mobian were fighting, along with another Mobian that I didn't recognize who was just beating up a few of the others.

I didn't know what was going on here, but I wanted to find out. I jumped down and walked towards the two fighting hedgehogs.

I was about to start yelling at them, but I took a hard look at the other hedgehog. I immediately froze.

The hedgehog was black with red streaks. I had seen him in my vision.

This isn't possible. I had to find out who he was. Otherwise, I knew I would never be at peace. I'd stay awake at night wondering…

Okay, enough with this crud. Time to get some answers.

"Hey! Stop, stop, STOP!" I yelled. Not just at the two I was looking at, but all of the Mobians.

The black and red hedgehog gave Sonic a punch in the jaw, and then turned tome, irritation in his eyes. But once his gaze fell on me, he stopped dead. Recognition dawned on his face. And he breathed one word that gave more questions than answers.

"Maria…"

---------------------------

Shadow's POV

How is this possible? Maria had been dead for at least forty years now, and yet here she was, standing right in front of me. I still remember her death like it was yesterday.

"Who are you?" Maria asked. "And why are you fighting my friends? What do you have against them?"

What? How could she not recognize me? If this really was Maria, then she may have lost her memory or something.

"Maria, I-" I began, but I was cut off by the faker sitting next to me.

"Shadow, she's not Maria," Sonic said to me. "Her name is Diana. I guess she looks similar to Maria. But I've never seen her, so I wouldn't know."

The girl, whoever she was, looked confused. "Who's Maria? And you still haven't told me who you are."

I frowned. "My name is Shadow. If I'm not mistaken, you are Maria, my friend. You lived on the space colony ARK with me. I thought you were dead, but…"

Tears formed in her eyes as some sort of realization came to her. "No…no, it can't be true. It's not true. I…I just can't do this!" She spun around and ran off.

"Wait! I-" I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Amy, in an apron over her usual clothing.

"I was standing on the ledge. I heard everything," she said. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I don't really think you should bother. You may catch up to her, but she'll just deny it. Even if she is who you think she is, she'll just keep on telling you and herself it's not true. You'll get nowhere."

I jerked my shoulder away from her hand. Yet I couldn't help but to agree with her. If she really WAS Maria, she'd never be happy again. She might feel like a stranger in her own body.

I sat down and sighed. Maria was my friend. She may have been that girl, but have I really gotten her back?

---------------------------

Diana's POV

I didn't care that I had just abandoned my friends. I didn't care that I could get myself killed. I just wanted to be alone.

Why did it have to be me? Shadow had convinced me that I really was an intruder in my own life. Those small sentences he had uttered had seemed like lies, but they could be true. It would explain the visions I've been having. I may not be Diana Thorndike, but a girl who lived on a space colony. What was I doing here?

I kept running until I collapsed onto the ground in tears. Those visions were trying to tell me something. I now knew what it all was. I'm a clone, a phony living out someone else's life.

I sat up, wiping my tears away. After learning that I really wasn't myself, I felt like a stranger in my own body. Funny how a little piece of info can change the way you see yourself.

---------------------------

Sonic's POV

Wow. I really do think Diana overreacted, but I can see why she'd be upset. I mean, hey, wouldn't you be shocked and sad to learn that you were someone from the past who decided to reincarnate to like, I don't know, live the life they were meant to live, save the world when they only made it worse, something like that? I pity the kid. But, hey, Shadow could be wrong. She might not be that girl he had been friends with.

I rubbed my jaw, where Shadow had punched me. I think he knocked a tooth out with that hit. I rubbed the spot, and drew back after a few seconds. It hurt.

"Hey guys!" I heard someone say. I looked up to see Danny, Manic, and Tails jumping down from the ledge.

"We were watching TV, and one of Eggman's ships was over the city!" Tails explained. "We need to go do something about it!"

I grinned. "Awesome. I've been waiting for some action." With that, I took off running. I'm sure the others were following me. Time to kick some robot butt.

Now, I wonder where Diana is….

---------------------------

**Yes, I know, I'm getting boring, but just wait. Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to update the next chapter faster.**


	22. The Battle Begins

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while. Please forgive me XD. But anyone who's reading this needs to LISTEN UP! Go to my profile after you've read this and VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! It's important! Again, if you'd like to know who **_**he**_** is, please PM me and ask. There! Now that that's out of the way, we can continue with the fic.**

---------------------------

Diana's POV

After what seemed like hours of thinking, sobbing, and hyperventilating, I decided to stop being such a wimp and just deal with it. I can still be me, but I have to be someone else. Wait, what?

As I slowly got to my feet, I felt a sudden gust of wind rush past me, accompanied by a flash of blue. That could only be one thing…

I excitedly dashed in Sonic's direction, eager to catch up with him. Of course, I wasn't as fast as he was, and in about ten seconds, I had caught up to him. He had stopped underneath the giant aircraft, staring up at it. I noticed it was lowering some sort of machine into the middle of the street. Luckily, there was no one on the road at the time - they were all running into the nearest building - so nobody crashed into it.

When I had stopped beside Sonic, he turned to me and smiled. "Glad you could join us. You can forget about getting stuff for your parents now. When we're done, the store may not be there anymore."

I shrugged. "I lost the list, anyway. So, who's this?"

"It's the Egg Carrier!" Tails exclaimed, coming up from behind, along with Danny, Silver, Blaze, Manic, Maddy, Cream, Cheese, and just about everyone else.

"That tells me absolutely nothing!" I retorted.

"It's one of Eggman's biggest ships. We beat it a while back, but it looks like he rebuilt it. If I know him, he probably added new weapons and stuff to make it even more powerful."

"Well, no use standing around here like idiots while the townspeople scream for help. Might as well get this party started!" Sonic walked forward a few steps and whistled loudly. "HEY, EGGMAN!!" He shouted.

"SONIC? IS THAT YOU?" The booming voice should have been normal tone, but sounded excruciatingly loud out here. He was obviously speaking into some sort of microphone.

"YOU BET IT'S ME! I'M BACK AND READY TO TAKE YOU DOWN!"

"MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Eggman's laugh boomed out of the ship. "NOT LIKELY, YOU INSOLENT HEDGEHOG! YOU SEE, THE REAL THREAT IS THIS MACHINE! IN EXACTLY FIVE MINUTES, IT WILL ACTIVATE, CAUSING THE WORLD'S POPULATION TO BE DECREASED GREATLY! YOU CANNOT STOP ME! HAHAHA!!"

"Not if we can help it!" Knuckles pounded his fists together in anger, but his eyes widened when he took a good look at the machine. "Is that the Master Emerald?"

"RIGHT YOU ARE, KNUCKLES!"

"There's a first," Sonic mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Well, Eggman, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! C'mon, guys! Time to kill that machine!" As Sonic started moving forward, though, he was interrupted by yet another loud blast from the Egg Carrier.

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA ON YOUR PART, SONIC! YOU SEE, IF YOU DESTROY THAT MACHINE, THE POWER WILL BE RELEASED AND THE POPULATION WILL DECREASE ANYWAY! THE ONLY WAY TO STOP IT IS IF YOU ENTER THE CODE AND TELL IT TO RETURN THE ENERGY TO THE MASTER EMERALD! FACE IT, SONIC! YOU CAN'T SAVE THE WORLD NOW!!"

"Oh, we can't?" Sonic turned to Manic. "Hey, bro, do you think you can hack into the computer system on the machine? Do it in four minutes or we'll all die."

Manic narrowed his eyes. "Gee, THAT really takes a lot of pressure away. All right, I'll do it." He ran forward, stood in front of the machine, and went straight to work.

"Okay, guys, while Manic's getting that settled, we're gonna handle Eggman," Sonic told us. "Show us what your ship can do, big guy!"

"OH, I WILL, SONIC. BE PREPARED, FOR I AM DETERMINED TO DEFEAT YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Sonic grinned and clenched his hands into fists. "Bring it on!"

---------------------------

**So sorry for the shortness. I just needed a way to get it started. R&R, please!**


	23. The Last Vision

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I was in Florida without my computer! But I still need your opinions! I've only gotten one! So, are you gonna voice your thoughts, or are you just gonna sit there? I think I've already chosen, but it'd be nice to see what you think.**

**---------------------------**

The battle started with something like this: the Mobians (and Danny) all got to a higher spot, be it a building, the air, or even the Egg Carrier itself. Then, the giant ship produced large weapons (mainly guns and canons) and, believe it or not, some sort of giant claw arms. It began to fire the weapons at the Mobians and tried to distract Manic - and possibly the other Mobians - by banging the giant arms together. I thought that would actually hurt the aircraft, but the arms seemed fine. And Manic didn't seem distracted or to have messed up at all.

As the missiles were shot out of the guns, they seemed to target the Mobians and go towards them. That's when the Mobians moved forward. Sonic, Shadow, and Blaze, who were on a rooftop, jumped on some of the larger missiles that were coming towards them, making them explode upon their impact (apparently, that's what they were designed to do). They kept jumping on exploding missiles until they were within ten feet of the ship. They started to fall back to the ground, but were caught by Tails, Rouge, and Silver, who were closer to the Egg Carrier and were already doing damage to it. They threw the three Mobians up to the large aircraft, where they proceeded to begin destroying the Egg Carrier, starting with the canons and guns.

I wanted to start battling, too, but I couldn't fly, and Danny was already carrying Maddy. I had to get up there myself somehow.

Well, if I couldn't fly up there now, I'll just have to turn myself into something that CAN fly. I closed my eyes and concentrated on what I was about to become. I felt myself getting smaller, slowly transforming into what was formed in my head.

When I opened my eyes, and looked myself over, I was satisfied. I had changed myself into a gold Mobian bat, enabling me to fly, and possibly give myself more agility. I jumped up and began flapping my wings, taking off, getting closer to the Egg Carrier with every beat of my wings.

I was about a yard away from it when a splitting headache entered my skull like a bullet. My skull felt like it was bursting into a billion tiny pieces, and I was awake to feel it.

I lost my concentration and changed back to my normal self immediately. I felt myself quickly rushing towards the ground, unable to save myself from death.

But as I was falling, two small arms caught me in the air and fell with me. The person that the arms belonged to fell with me and landed, presumably on their feet. Then, they set me down on the asphalt as I groaned in pain, holding my aching head.

"You saved me once before. I'm simply returning the favor."

"S-sha-dow…" I barely managed to say his name before a flash brought me somewhere else.

I was on the ship again. From what Shadow told me, I knew that this was the space colony ARK. I heard footsteps. People were running, and they were getting closer.

Looking down at the polished floors, I could see my reflection almost perfectly. If I did survive, I'd be seeing my reflection on that floor for what may be the rest of my life. I couldn't let that happen to him.

I typed in the activation code on the large, white, button-covered machine, and pulled the lever that would send him down to Earth. Of course, it takes about five minutes for the pod to even be released into space, so I could talk to him one last time before I lost him forever.

I turned my head to the clear tube that held the black, red-streaked hedgehog I knew so well. He stared back at me mournfully with his crimson eyes. I wish I could go with him. But since I was doomed to die up here, I had a request for my friend.

"Shadow, I beg of you…You'll have to take my place in the future."

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard, and I felt a searing pain in my chest. I fell to the ground, knowing that this was indeed the end. How I was still alive is a mystery even to me.

Shocked, Shadow pushed and pounded on the pod, trying to get to me, crying out my name. "Maria!"

I reached out to him from the ground where I lay. "Everyone who lives on that planet…give them a chance, and they will live very blessed lives. Then our wish will be realized. You were created just for that cause. The one who will watch over and protect us…Just like a Shadow."

Tears filled his wide eyes as the pod was slowly lowered into space. He called my name once more, but it was too late. I was fading away, the pain in my chest growing with every slow beat of my punctured heart.

Then, everything went black.

As the pain in my head slowly ebbed away, I was slowly brought back to Station Square. I heard multiple explosions, some of which were very close by. In a few seconds, I saw Shadow standing in front of me, trying to fend off all the missiles that were coming our way.

I sat up, thinking about what I just experienced. I looked down at my birthmark, which was barely visible at the moment. That was the spot I had felt the bullet's impact. That must be why I have the birthmark. A cruel, everlasting reminder of who I was and how I came to be.

I had to ask one more thing before I joined the battle again. I looked at the hedgehog standing defensively in front of me.

"Shadow?"

He looked back at me with a look in his eyes I couldn't identify. "What?"

"Uh…how old was I - er, Maria when she died?"

His face clouded over when I mentioned his friend's death. "Fifteen," he whispered. Another missile flew towards him, but he sped away, sending it into the ground (apparently, it wasn't one of those tracking bullets).

That must be why I was having these visions now. I was fifteen, and Maria was fifteen when she died.

Hopefully, these bizarre visions won't come back again. Since my most recent one was of when Maria died, that may have been the last one.

Standing up, I shook my head, trying to get my focus back. I remembered that I was a Mobian bat when I had my vision. Closing my eyes, I concentrated once again, thinking hard about what I was becoming. Once again, I felt myself getting smaller, and sprouting wings while I was at it. When I opened my eyes and looked myself over, I was satisfied.

Now, time to get into gear. I jumped into the air and brought myself towards the Egg Carrier. Let the battle officially begin.

---------------------------

**What did you think of this chapter? I watched the one Sonic X episode with the death of Maria in Japanese, and that's where I got her little speech. Again, I'm VERY SORRY for not updating in such a long time, but I was on a week-long trip. R&R, please!**


	24. Finding a Way

**Some (by some I mean 2) of you voted, but I think I've come to a conclusion. But if you have the time, please vote. Now, to continue with my extremely difficult battle scene! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the idea for the fic, and if you count Genesis, Diana, Danny, and Maddy as OC's, I own them, too.**

---------------------------

Once I had gotten up to the ship, I decided not to change back into my normal self. I could be better as a Mobian.

In order to get the guns to stop shooting at the Mobians, we needed to destroy them. But how? We couldn't do it on our own. How-

Wait a minute…taking a good look at the canons, I knew they were made of some sort of hard metal that was meant to withstand hard hits. It was really thick, and by the looks of it, Sonic and the others weren't doing much damage to the guns, and were getting the basic ship more than them.

I then looked at the missiles. They looked pretty strong….

I used my new wings to fly down to one of the canon's barrels. Practically hovering in the air, I waited a few yards away until a missile was fired. Testing the large bullet, I flew to the right a few feet. Sure enough, the missile followed.

I flew faster towards the gun it was shot out of; the missile was gaining speed. I quickly reached the canon, leading the missile towards it. It got closer and closer until…**BANG**!! The missile collided with the canon, creating an explosion, sending metal flying everywhere. I don't think the canon will be firing any more missiles.

Okay, so I had destroyed one canon. But I quickly realized that this little plan of mine wouldn't work for long. Doing this continually would just get me back to the start. I couldn't destroy the ship like this, since the ship would eventually be too beaten up to even shoot any more bullets. When we ran out of bullets, then what?

Suddenly, a huge explosion came from down below. I looked down to see Manic, with six Chaos Emeralds scattered around him. He rushed to pick them up, and continued working on the machine.

As I was wondering how Manic even **got **six emeralds and why he even brought them, I didn't notice that I was beginning to fall backwards. Luckily, Silver was standing there when I tipped over, and he grabbed my hand just in time.

I was relieved that I wasn't going to fall and possibly lose my concentration, and he began to pull me up. Unfortunately, as he did so, his glove slipped off and I fell off the ship.

I held on tight to the ivory hedgehog's glove as I fell through the air. I knew he wouldn't be happy if I dropped it or something. From what I've seen, he can't use his psychic powers without them.

I lost my focus and began to change back into my normal self. But as I braced myself for the collision with the asphalt again, I felt something grab me. Well, actually, it felt more like something covered me in…something else.

I opened my eyes to see a teal aura surrounding me. Beginning to rise quickly, I immediately realized who was doing this. Sure enough, when I reached the ship, I found Silver, his arm outstretched and the light blue shape on his gloved hand glowing with the rest of it as he lifted me up with his psychokinesis. He let me go when I reached the Egg Carrier.

"Now, can I have my glove back?" Silver asked, stretching out his bare hand. "My hand feels naked without it."

I nodded and began to give him his glove back. But as I started to outstretch my arm, I stopped and took a look at his glove.

There was a shape that was cut out on the glove. The same shape that was on Silver's ungloved hand. Apparently, his psychic powers **don't** come from his articles of clothing.

Weirded out, I slowly gave him his glove, which he snatched and hastily slid back on his hand. He ran off before I could say anything. He left me wondering why he had holes in his gloves when Blaze didn't. But maybe some things are better left unsaid.

Remembering the task at hand, I immediately went back to attempting to destroy the ship. That was the second time I had fallen down and lost my concentration. What the hell was wrong with me? I wasn't usually this clumsy.

And how will we destroy the ship quickly without running out of things to beat it up with? We couldn't destroy it ourselves. We were too weak. Even Knuckles was having a tough time.

We'd better find a way to beat the Egg Carrier, or even if Manic got through to the machine, we may be doomed.

---------------------------

**Oh no! How will the Mobians and the Thorndyke children defeat the Egg Carrier? Not by themselves, obviously. Unless they have some sort of transformation, they may not be able to save the world this time!**


	25. How to Defeat it FAST!

**Hopefully, you will enjoy the last few chapters of this fic. That's right! It's almost over! I'm getting sad already!**

**---------------------------**

Sonic's POV

Manic had the Chaos Emeralds? Figures. It's so much like him to take some shiny thing with him everywhere. But hey, they could be useful. In the meantime, I'm gonna go talk to him. Might as well see how much time we got left, anyway.

I jumped down from the Egg Carrier to a building roof, and off of that to the ground. I then sped over to my little bro, who was still working on the device.

"Hey, bro," I began. "How ya doin'?"

"Dude, this is a tough one. I'm getting through it, but really slowly. I'm afraid I may not get it shut down in time." Manic shook his head hastily and continued working.

"How much time we got left?"

He paused and looked up. "'Bout four minutes."

Damn. We hadn't even dented much of it. Knuckles had taken off some of it, Diana blew off a canon, and Silver had constricted a bit of it with some difficulty. That was about all we had done. Amy seems to be getting some stuff done to it with her hammer now, but we've only got four minutes to save the world. We need to get this done, and fast.

Wait a second…Manic had six Chaos Emeralds, didn't he? Where was the seventh one? I think I had an idea.

I turned and looked upward at the giant aircraft, who hadn't moved much since we started fighting it. I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted at the top of my lungs.

"HEY, EGGHEAD!! WE GOT SIX OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS!!! WHADDYA THINK OF THAT?!?!?"

"HOHO!!" The response caught everyone off guard, and I think Knuckles almost fell off the ship. "YOU THINK THAT'S ENOUGH?!? I STILL HAVE THE LAST EMERALD, YOU IGNORANT HEDGEHOG!! AND YOU'LL NEVER GET IT!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Thank you, Eggman." I ran up the building and jumped up to the aircraft. Once I was up to the ship, I practically flew past the others and entered the ship. Now, it would only take a few seconds for me to find that thing if I ran. So I did.

Boy, that ship was bigger than I thought. Running through it was really annoying. I found Eggman's little mini-ship, but he had improved it to fit more than one person. I found the captain's quarters (he wasn't there), the prisoner's ward, even the bathroom, which wasn't pretty. But still no sign of Eggman.

"Where the hell is the - OOF!" I collided with someone as I was running, and fell backwards. I jumped up, since I could obviously get some directions or something from this person. Rubbing my head, I stared at this person - a human girl, maybe a bit older than me - noticing that she was wearing black, and only black. Her hair was black, also.

She grunted as she stood up, locking her gaze on me. "Oh, so it's the blue mouse on steroids we have to deal with, now is it?" She sneered as she stepped forward. "Look, I don't have time for any of this. I have to get back to my uncle." She began to walk away, but I stopped her.

In her hand was a topaz Chaos Emerald. The one that we needed. She obviously needed to get that back to her uncle, who I assumed was Eggman. Well, she wasn't going to get by me without a fight.

"Not so fast," I started. "I'll be taking that emerald."

She snorted and shoved me away. "Don't be stupid. You're not taking anything."

I grinned and lunged for her, knocking her to the ground. "Watch me!" I didn't like fighting girls, but I would if I had to.

She pushed me off of her and jumped back to her feet. She thrust out her fist and landed a punch on my eye. In turn, I kicked her legs out from underneath her, making her fall down yet again. I used my spin attack to hit her torso, receiving a wheeze out from her mouth. I assumed I could just take the Emerald now, but when I reached for it, she spun around and kicked my side, causing me to fly sideways and crash into the wall. I recovered immediately, and spun for her again, but she kicked me away. I jumped and hurled myself at her arm with my homing attack, and landed a direct hit, making her drop the Chaos Emerald. She ran to pick it up, but she was too late. I got to it first, and snatched it.

"Ha! You're too slow!" With that, I sped off.

"DAMN MOUSE!!!" The girl shouted angrily.

Now, I was satisfied.

Diana's POV

I was still trying to work out exactly HOW we were going to beat the Egg Carrier when Sonic came rushing out of some corridor or something. He jumped down from the aircraft onto a building, and ran down from that building to the ground. He ran to Manic and began to speak urgently to his little brother, who stopped working on the machine, and seemed to be going along with whatever Sonic was saying. But after a little bit, Manic seemed unsure, and began shaking his head. This went on for a few seconds until Sonic shouted something at Manic, who threw his hands in the air and took out the six Chaos Emeralds and hesitantly gave them to Sonic. Then, Manic started working on the machine again.

Sonic let out a shrill whistle and called up to the ship. "YO! Shads, Silver, you guys get down here!"

Shadow jumped down from the Egg Carrier while Silver floated down, carrying Sonia with him for some reason. I could tell that this was going to be interesting.

Sonic's POV

The two came down here when I called for them , but Silver brought Sonia for some reason.

"Do not EVER," Shadow began, "call me that. Ever."

I shrugged. "Whatever, Shads. Hey, Silver, why'd you bring down my sister?"

"Cause she told me to," he replied. Sonia just waved and walked over to Manic.

"But - oh, never mind." I had my arms full of Chaos Emeralds, so it was hard to do stuff with my arms. "Look, I got all the Chaos Emeralds, and you know what that means, right?"

Silver scratched his head in confusion. "The great glory of the fact that Eggman has none of them?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "No, genius. Look, just follow along with what happens, okay? You've done this before, so this shouldn't be too difficult for you."

I dropped the emeralds, which strangely bounced around, stopping when they formed a circle around us. They began to glow brighter, and they rose up into the air, spinning around us. The emeralds spread farther apart and began to spin around us faster.

"Whoa!" I heard Sonia's voice from beside us. "That is so cool!"

The emeralds began to rise, taking us into the air with them. They began to close in, and I closed my eyes, ready for the rush I felt every time I transformed.

But before I felt that, I heard this:

"HEY!! What's going on?!? HELP!!"

My eyes shot open at the sudden noise. I looked around, trying to see where it had come from. My gaze rested on Sonia, who had apparently come to join us and marvel at what the three of us were about to become.

Wait a minute…people don't usually come up with the Chaos Emeralds unless….

Suddenly, I felt a rush of adrenaline, feeling my heart pounding faster with every second. My body had changed from its cerulean shade to a shining golden color. I looked around at the other hedgehogs around me, seeing that they had turned gold as well.

"Oh my GOD!! This is SO COOL!!" Sonia was obviously new to all this. I don't think she knew that she could go super. Heck, **I **didn't even know she could go super.

I laughed at her as she flew in circles. "What's even better is the fact that is you touch anything, it blows up!"

"Mind if we join you guys?"

I turned to see two others. Blaze, who was in her own super form, and someone else that I didn't recognize.

Blaze gestured to the golden female hedgehog beside her. "Diana thought she might like to come with us."

So that was Diana. Nice. Hey, she could shape shift into anything, couldn't she?

I smiled and turned back to the Egg Carrier. "Look out, guys! Here we come!"

---------------------------

**Well, what did you expect? I know, totally unoriginal, correct? NO! Diana's there, too! I've decided that in three chapters, the story will end. Don't forget to R&R!!**


	26. Worst Case Scenario

**Here it is! The next chapter. I was going to post it yesterday, but some glitch/error prevented me from doing so. Enjoy.**

**---------------------------**

Diana's POV

I never knew Sonic could do this! This was AMAZING! And it felt cool, too. But it was hard for me to turn into. I had to get into **extreme** specifics when I was transforming into this.

Flying in thin air, all of us charged for the Egg Carrier, intent on destroying it quickly. Sure, we could wait until Manic finished hacking the machine and shut it down. But we should at lest get this over with.

I watched as Sonic basically charged straight through the Egg Carrier. Was that what he could do with the power of the Chaos Emeralds? Become an indestructible, flying, glowing, golden hedgehog?

This was going to be fun.

**********

Manic's POV

Man, this was hard. Why did Eggbutt have to improve his technology so much? The last time I hacked into one of his machines was like, five years ago, and his machines were MUCH easier to get through back then. And here I am, working on this thing while Sonic and the others sliced through the Egg Carrier like a knife going through butter.

Sonic…man, my bro was having a blast tearing through the Egg Carrier. I only wish that could be me. But...hey, the machine actually seemed to be responding to what I was doing. I think I may have actually gotten through!

Now, all I need to do is press this, and…

YES!!

When I pressed the button, the screen shut off. The machine stopped making noises, and it actually looked like the Master Emerald was glowing brighter again.

Wait a minute…was that…

…NO!!!

The screen turned on again, and the Master Emerald went dark. Apparently, Eggman was smart enough to install a reboot. The screen went back to where it was when I first started, and the device began making that humming noise again.

I gritted my teeth and pounded the machine in rage. I'm screwed.

**********

Diana's POV

After a few minutes of slicing and dicing the Egg Carrier, we had damaged it a lot. The other Mobians were cheering us on, telling us to kill the Egg Carrier, turn it into scrap metal, or even to "take that baby DOWN!!"

I had even gone through it a couple times myself. It hurt a little, but I got used to it after the first few times. It was satisfying, cutting through a giant aircraft that you've been fighting for the past few minutes.

Sonic stopped moving for a second and began to taunt Eggman. "Whaddya say to THIS, Egghead? We're gonna win hands-down! Got anything to say before we put your ship away for good?"

There was a pause. "YES," he responded loudly. "…GOODBYE!!"

"Huh?" Sonic looked around, but didn't seem to see anything. I, for one, saw **exactly** what he meant.

Sonic's golden color was fading. He was turning normal again. So was everyone else.

"Oh crap!" Sonic shouted, frantically flying around. "NONONONONONONONONOOO!!"

"HAHAHA!! TOO LATE, SONIC! YOUR POWER IS FADING, AND SO IS THEIRS!!…WAIT A MINUTE…" At this point, I could tell that Eggman was looking at me. "WHY ARE YOU STILL SUPER?"

I looked myself over and shrugged, as if I had no idea why I wasn't going back to normal.

A light bulb seemed to go off in Sonic's head. "That's it!" He flew over to me, his golden color going blue again. "Diana, you have to finish this. You're the only one who can save us!"

Well. THAT was unexpected. "What are you talking about? The Egg Carrier's not the REAL threat, but I know we should beat it anyway. And what can I do?"

"That's the thing!" Sonic said, putting his hands on my shoulders as he sank lower to the ground. "You've turned into a hedgehog in super form. You can do almost ANYTHING in super form."

I watched as he took his hands away, and he dropped to the ground, the Chaos Emeralds flying away from him.

"GO GET 'EM!!" Sonic shouted from below as the others joined him.

I nodded and faced the Egg Carrier. Time to win this battle once and for all.

---------------------------

**Little cliffy for ya there! I hope you liked it! And, this fic is going to stretch a little, so...yeah. R&R, please!**


	27. We're Saved?

**Before I give you my REAL author's note, I need your help again! Go to my profile. Trust me, I need some votes. It's not as important as the last poll, but I still want your opinions.**

**Now, time to wrap this up! Well, sort of. You know what? Just read the fic.**

---------------------------

You know, knocking an aircraft out of the sky is not an easy task. I cut through the machine again, feeling every piece of metal scraping against my skin. I was getting sore from all this.

There HAS to be an easier way to do this. If I could just cut through an important part of the ship, then it could be over in a few seconds. But which part is the right one?

…Well, I guess I'll just have to keep going through until I cut through something that makes it go down. It's more fun, anyway. But it hurts…

I angled myself towards the ship, and sliced through it. I repeated this motion again and again and again and again…

Okay, seriously, I'm getting tired of this. Hopefully, this strike will be my lucky one.

I angled myself and shot through it. As I did so, I caught a glimpse of a man and a girl. The man HAD to be Eggman. But who was the girl?

I flew through the hole I had created, and faced the two. "Eggman, I presume?"

Eggman chuckled, standing up. "In the flesh. Now, I'm going to ask you to leave."

I laughed at his desperate attempt to cooperate with me. "Are you nuts? I'm almost done!" I shot towards the panel riddled with buttons that his chair was in front of. I busted into it and destroyed it, snapping electric wires and devices that kept the buttons intact. I burst out of it at the other end, and faced Eggman and the other girl again. Sticking my tongue out at the duo, I shot out of the roof, ready to destroy more of this. I was getting tired, but I couldn't stop now.

I rammed into the front of the ship, shooting straight through it. Maybe I could find something important like this. Looking around, I saw a few things that could be some valid pieces to the Egg Carrier, but I wasn't entirely sure.

When I shot out of the ship, I looked down at the Mobians. They were all counting on me to destroy this ship. But how could I, when I had no idea what it was I should take out. They didn't know, either…did they?

I flew down to Tails, who ran up to me with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong, Diana?" He asked.

"You know a lot about ships like that, don't you?" I asked anxiously.

He frowned, confused. "Well, sure. Why wouldn't I?"

"What would be something that it couldn't run without?"

"The power generator, of course," he answered boldly. "It's basically something that keeps it running in general. The ship can't survive without it."

The power generator, eh? "Thanks, Tails!" I flew back up to the ship, and went back into the tunnel I had just created.

Flying slowly through the ship, I looked around for something that looked like a generator. I stopped when I spotted a black moving piece of machinery. Charging for it, I crashed through it, sending bits of machine flying everywhere.

I thought I had won. Floating there, satisfied, I watched as all the shards stuck to different things. I saw that one piece kept flying in one direction, not sticking to anything.

Only then did I realize that the ship was still flying.

If the Egg Carrier had already begun to fall, it would've run into me, causing me to break through it. It would have hit me by now. I hadn't destroyed the generator at all.

Suddenly, I heard a loud _CHUNK_ nearby. I flew towards the source of the noise, only to find that the piece had found something to stick to. Something big, oily, and smelly.

I looked up to see that it was some sort of…power source. This HAD to be the generator. I was sure of it.

All right, time to destroy this trash heap. I tore through it, every which way I could. It was so hot in there, but I kept going.

It was working. The generator started to move slower. I cut through the top of it, shot through the side, tearing it up with every hit. I repeated this process for a few seconds, getting faster and faster with every hit. I was getting hotter and hotter, but I didn't quit.

The generator was almost finished. Hitting it a few more times, I finished it off with a final blow to the center, causing it to collapse.

Suddenly, the Egg Carrier caught on fire right where I was. I was hot and exhausted, and I couldn't keep this up for long. I couldn't stop now, though. There was a fire, and I'd burn to death.

I suddenly lost my form. I turned back into my normal self, and dropped. I landed on the floor of the inside with a _THUD_.

Then, everything went black.

**********

Sonic's POV

Diana did it! The Egg Carrier was exploding in the sky, which meant that we wouldn't be seeing it anymore. It was done for.

The others were cheering, glad that the Egg Carrier had bitten the dust. Why wouldn't they be? They contributed to it as well…sort of.

Wait…what happened to Manic's thing? Wasn't he supposed to have hacked through it?

"Hey, guys!" Manic shouted, waving his hands to get our attention. "Take a look at this!"

We all turned to see the Chaos Emeralds floating around the device. They began to get closer and closer to it, until they were touching it. They began to slowly crush it, and I was beginning to think we were all doomed.

But They stopped crushing it, and began to get brighter and brighter. The machine started to shut down, and it stopped everything it was doing.

Tikal gasped. "They're gathering the power that the machine collected! We'll be able to destroy it without bringing the Earth to its end!"

The Chaos Emeralds drew back from the machine, glowing brighter than ever. It was like they were just telling us to come and tear it apart.

So, we did. We all advanced forward and pounced on it, ripping it to shreds, rejoicing in the murder of Eggman's doomsday device. Before we knew it, the device was nothing but bits of machinery, and the Master Emerald stood before us.

The Chaos Emeralds came closer again, until they were touching the Master Emerald. Their glow began to get dimmer, and the Master Emerald started glowing brighter again. I didn't have to have anyone explain to me that they were transferring the power back to the master Emerald.

When all eight emeralds were glowing at about the same brightness, the Chaos Emeralds flew off.

Suddenly, Danny had a panicked expression on his face. "Something's wrong," he said, looking around. "Where's Diana?"

Oh, no. Where was Diana? She hadn't come out of the ship earlier. This couldn't be good.

"HEY!" I heard Sonia's voice from a few feet away. "Over here!"

I ran towards her, at top speed, stopping right beside her. She was bending over someone - Diana.

She was still, not moving at all. Her clothes were singed, and she had a few burns here and there. She must have dropped through the Egg Carrier when it exploded. But how could she have changed back?

"Diana?" Shadow knelt down beside her, shaking her (at least he got her name right). "Diana, wake up!"

"Danny?" Sonia asked, looking up at him. "What are you doing?"

Wait a minute…I remember this thing! But would it work for an unconscious person?

He waved his hands over her, pursing his lips as he closed his eyes tighter. He continued to do this for a few seconds, and I was beginning to think that he was going to be successful.

But then, he opened his eyes. We waited. Nothing happened.

Was she dead? It sure seemed like it. We continued waiting, our hope fading with every second that passed. What would we do without her? I've only been through this once. How would we all handle THIS loss?

Then, she moved.

Yup. Her hand closed, but that's enough, isn't it? Everyone stopped what they were doing and went quiet.

Slowly, her eyes began to open. Her arm twitched, and she lifted it up. Her eyes widened, and a grin spread across her face.

"I…I'm…I'm alive!" She tried to sit up, but she cried out in pain. "It burns! Ow! Ow, ow ow…"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Shadow cleared his throat and stood up, shaking himself off, obviously trying to keep attention away from him. _Upset? Me? No!_

Danny laughed and knelt down as well. "Can you go home?" He asked.

Diana grunted, trying to sit up. "No," she replied. "I think I got burned there."

"Don't worry," Danny said, "I'll carry you."

He began to lift her up into his arms gently, but he stopped when Eggman's voice suddenly boomed out.

"THIS ISN'T THE END!!!"

---------------------------

**Well, this isn't the BEST chapter I've written, but it's not the worst, either. R&R, please!**


	28. A Very Determined Doctor

**I want to finish this today, so that's why I'm posting three chapters in one day. You can thank me later. Right now, here's the fic! And one of my last disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own SEGA, Sonic Team, Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of the other characters that belong to SEGA. All I own is the idea for this fic, and my Ocs, if you can count Diana, Danny, Maddy, and Genesis as Ocs.**

* * *

Diana's POV

I was burning all over. The flames had gotten me, that's for sure. The slightest touch made my skin feel like it was being touched by a hot plate or something.

"THIS ISN'T THE END!!!"

I looked up with everyone else to see Eggman and that girl floating in a small, round aircraft. There were also two people-like robots in there, and a black…thing flying alongside it. At least the Egg Carrier was done for.

"I WILL COME BACK! I HAVE MORE PLANS! YOU'LL SEE!"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Sonic shouted back at him. The Mobians burst out laughing at that, obviously not intimidated by the threat.

Eggman was getting angry. "I'M BRINGING HIM BACK! I'D LOVE TO SEE WHAT HE DOES TO YOU!"

Sonic stared at Eggman, somewhat confused. "Who's this _him_?" He asked. "And why are you bringing whoever he is back if he's failed you before?"

"You'll find out," the girl said. "I keep telling him it's a bad idea, but he won't listen."

"SHUT UP!" Eggman shouted. "I'LL BE BACK YOU BLASTED HEDGEHOG!" With that, he flew off in the small pod-like aircraft.

"So…what do we do now?" Silver asked.

"Well," Danny began, "until we find a way for you guys to get home, you're going back to our house."

Shadow grunted. "Well, I'm not. Rouge and I are going to be gone. Don't expect to see us again anytime soon." He took one last look at me, and ran off, with Rouge - the bat Mobian - following close behind.

I scanned the small crowd of Mobians that stood in front of me. "Let's go home."

Sonic nodded, and took off running. Tails followed, propelling his tails and taking off into the air. One by one, the rest of the Mobians followed the others out of the city, towards our house. Some had to pick others up to get there faster, like us.

I turned to look at Danny. "It's your turn, isn't it?"

Danny chuckled and gently picked me up. "You are really heavy," he said, getting higher into the air.

"Wait!" I stopped him as he began to move forward. "What about Maddy?"

"THIS IS SO COOL!!" Maddy was being lifted by Silver's powers, obviously enjoying the experience. "Well? What're ya waiting for? Come on!"

I laughed, and Danny moved forward, following the others. As we flew through the air, I recalled all that had happened this summer. Sure, it was a little weird, but it was fun. We'd found aliens, defeated an evil villain, and I've experienced third-degree burns. Danny was right. This was a summer we'd never forget.

I looked ahead, squinting hard. I could see my house from here.

Mom and Dad were going to kill us when we got home.

* * *

**I know, I know, short chapter. But** **I'm so sad! It's the end! WAAAH! I'm going to need to get started on the sequel! Bye!**


End file.
